My Mini Athrun
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: [AxC]Sometimes you gotta go to sleep when time is due but dear Athrun is too stubborn to listen so then something happens to him that he can’t explain Cagalli why he is like that. Shrink is a hint. Check it out!
1. What the…? How did I…?

**My Mini Athrun**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Summary: **Sometimes you gotta go to sleep when time is due but dear Athrun is too stubborn to listen so then something happens to him that he can't explain Cagalli why he is like that. Shrink is a hint. Check it out! 2nd long short fic! And 3rd fics written!

**Characters (Might be more in future chaps):**

**Main:**

-Athrun (Asuran) Zala: _23 yrs old… Cagalli's boyfriend_

-Cagalli(Kagari) Hibiki: _23 yrs old… Athrun's girlfriend_

**Minors:**

-Lacus Clyne: _23 yrs old… Kira's girlfriend_

-Kira Hibiki: _23 yrs old… Lacus's boyfriend _

-Dearka Elsman: _23 yrs old…_

-Yzak Youle: _23 yrs old…_

_---------- _

**Mini 1: What the…? How did I…?**

"…When will you visit me?" a female asked through the phone.

"Soon." A male voice replied while typing some formulas in his computer.

"You said that **3 weeks ago**!" the angry lass yelled through the handset.

"Calm down. I said soon. I'm just so busy." The dark blue hair said trying to calm his girlfriend down through the phone though she's really impatient.

"…Fine then! —(Click! Tu. Tu. Tu…)" from that line you can hear that she got really pissed and slammed the phone and cut the connection.

He sighed heavily and put back the handset on the platform. _"…Let me just finish this Cagalli…"_ Athrun thought.

After the longest and latest hours of weeks of researching and finishing the project, Athrun finally finished the project that took him weeks in research and development.

"Yes! I finished!" the inventor cheered in the middle of the night. Now he could see Cagalli.

"(Yawn.) Better go back to Orb tomorrow and give dad the report. Man, it's going to take hours to arrive…and Cagalli is mad at me again…_girls_…what can you do about them?" he thought yawning.

---------------

_Subject:** Athrun Zala**: 23 yrs old. He has inky blue shoulder length hair. Has a fiery girlfriend named Cagalli Hibiki since high school, also 23 yrs old. Athrun met Cagalli through Kira and Lacus. _

_Athrun is a smart technology researcher, who works at Orb but got sent to Plants for a long research by his dad, the boss. Athrun wouldn't say no to his dad, even if it were doing the dirty laundry of his dad. Anyhow aside to that, one thing about his dad is, **strict, very strict**. When it comes to business **it means** business. _

_Although Athrun's dad is very strict, he liked having Cagalli around as Athrun's girlfriend, well, since she was caring, nice but not like Lacus, 'nice, nice', just the type of girl that he would only accepted into the family. Plus, Cagalli's dad and him were best buddies since high school so it was hard to say no to Cagalli. Could I say more?_

_------------ _

_Hours after arriving and discussing the research with his dad, Athrun goes home to rest._

Opening the door of his own expensive apartment that he bought for himself, Athrun reaches his bedroom and falls on his soft white bed. 'Having no sleep at all for the past weeks what so ever', he immediately falls to sleep forgetting to call the only person who was waiting for him, everyday, **_Cagalli_**. (Note: Cagalli doesn't live with Athrun by the way. And why? Cuz Kira wouldn't let her to. I guess you should know what I mean, right? A full of hormonal guy with an innocent girl around and under one roof, together, what couldn't happen? Anyways, back to the story…wink…wink…)

Thmuph!

The door opened wide that it hit the wall next to it and a bunch of figures showed at the door of Athrun's apartment, a silver haired with a pale face, a blond with a tanned face, and a brunette with light tanned skin. They scanned the room in search of the 'blue head'.

"Search for him…he's here somewhere, I know it," the brunette head commanded searching in the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I don't think he's here," the tanned blond asked scratching his head.

"Uh yah, his dad told us remember?" the brunette replied coming out of the kitchen.

"Fine then, if you say so." The blond said walking deeper in the apartment.

"Hibiki, I'm going to kill you if he's not here! …And stop bossing me around! I do that part not you! Got it?" An angry white silver hair guy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But I'm certain that Athrun is here." The brunette replied without worries.

The tanned blond passed the master bedroom. He peeked inside and found the blue head. "Yoh dudes, he's in here!" he started jumping for joy like a kid finding extreme sweet-tooth candy and shouted loud enough that his comrades came running like cheetahs.

The silver hair guy's eyes twitched and raised his voice loud as he could not believe what was in front of his eyes, "…He is…**_SLEEPING_**…while **WE…HAVE TO SUFFER HIS GIRLFRIENDS RAMPAGE FOR 3 LONG WEEKS?**"

"Yzak shut up! You're going to wake him up!" the tanned blond exclaimed.

"So what Dearka? His girlfriend didn't let us sleep for **3 WHOLE LONG WEEKS! HEY, **Weren't you the one to complain?" angry face shouted.

Dearka blinked several times, "…You got a point there…but hey at least he came back sooner than expected."

Yzak shook his head and headed towards his sleepy friend and yelled, "Wake up Athrun! Your girlfriend is giving me a headache!"

"Real smooth." Dearka pointed out and Yzak turned to him. "You want a knock out, Beach boy? Cuz, I can give it to yah hard." he said cracking his knuckles. Waving his hands and sweat-dropping, Dearka answered, "Uh, no thanks may later…"

"You guys, let's just leave Athrun alone, he looks tired…" Kira said feeling a little compassionate for the sleepy Athrun.

Hearing that Dearka and Yzak turned towards him. "You want to go home **NOW** that we **found** him?" Yzak asked cracking his knuckles again and gritting his teeth. "**YAH**, you were the one who said you were going to pulverize Athrun into pieces after what he has done to your sister." Dearka stated crossing his arms to his chest and quirking his eyebrows.

Kira sweat-dropped, "Hey, what is this? '_Let's hang up on Kira now that we aren't fighting Day?_'"

"It will be Hibiki if you don't wake little sleepy Athrun here." Yzak said pointing at a very tired looking Athrun Zala sleeping in his soft bed.

"OK, ok…geez…" the brunette gave up and gently shook Athrun to wake him up. "Yoh Athrun, wake up, wake up dude, wake up, Athrun wake up…uhm, you guys, he's not responding."

Dearka chuckled trying to act humorous, "…That's funny, you see, people usually wake up after they are told to several times…"

Yzak gave Dearka a pissed off glare. The tanned blond sweat-dropped, "Ok, I'll shut up now…"

The silver hair guy huffed, "Like **you** could." He walked over to Athrun, grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard, "YOH MORON! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS! OR I'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS AFTER YOU WAKE UP!---" Yzak stopped shouting as he saw drops of sweat started to formed around Athrun's forehead. Guessing from the sweat Yzak stated, "Guys, I think moron here, has a fever." He pointed out looking at the pale blue head covered in sweat.

"O-oh ok…uhmm….wha-what do we do then?" Dearka started to panic.

"Hey chill it's just a fever." Kira said coolly as he touched his bud's forehead and felt the light fever.

"Dearka, don't just stand there, go and get medicine for him. And you, Hibiki, get some water and towel to clean this moron up." Yzak ordered.

"…Hey, why me?" Kira asked pointing at himself with a puzzled expression. "Because if I do it then I would rather die than touch blue head here. And you are his so-called-best-buddy of the world so you do it or I will shove a rock in your head, clear enough or do I need to say more?" Yzak fumed showing a fist at the brunette. "Uhm, no that's cleared enough…" the brunette replied turning around to get the stuff needed. Kira whispered in a really undertone, "_geez…what a temper, like Cagallis'…_"

"Okay, medicine, medicine…" Dearka thought, _"Where would I find medicine? Uhmm…**at my house I…put it anywhere**…hmm…then it must be around his room then…"_ he looked around Athrun's room and his eye's spotted a shape of a medicine capsule in a tiny orange glass jar on top of piles of messy blue prints and papers. Without checking the label or anything Dearka shouted, "yoh found one!" he showed it to Yzak and then he quickly gave it to Athrun followed by some water.

"…_Hmm…I wonder if I gave the right medicine to him…eh, oh well, it will do…" _Dearka thought but then shook it off.

After cleaning Athrun up and giving him the medicine, Kira said, "OK, since Athrun is sick there's no point bothering him so let's go home and then tomorrow we can come back here again after work--"

"Oh noo…I'm not coming here again tomorrow." Dearka interrupted. Yzak agreed with Dearka for once, "Me too, I'm out of here."

Kira exclaimed, "Hey wait, you can't leave him here, what if he needs food?"

"…Then **YOU** come tomorrow and feed him, **Mother Goose**." Yzak said sarcastically and Dearka just burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny…never mind then…I can ask Cagalli to come tomorrow…first to tell her that her boyfriend is back…uhm anyways, shall we go home then?" Kira asked closing the room door. "Yah let's go, I'm sleepy…since it's late…" Dearka yawned.

As the trio left closing the door behind them, something went wrong, something that you couldn't have imagine…

-----

Chirp. Chirp.

Sun's up and the melody of morning birds out his window made the blue head stir. Feeling a little weird all the sudden he sat up rubbing his eyes. Feeling a breeze on his legs he looked down at his clothing, "…"

"_WHEN the hell did I take off my pants…? And why is it bigger than me?"_ he asked himself not remembering what happen yesterday, at all. It seems like his pants and the whole room was a bigger size then him.

Athrun brushed his hair away from his face, as soon as he did that he felt a small hand. Panicking he grabbed that small hand. Surprisingly, it was his own hand.

"…AHHhhh! What happen to me? When did I…?" he screamed out and stopped as he heard himself in his childhood voice, "Why do I sound like me when I was a kid? How, when…? The only thing that could have transformed me is the--" He looked across his room to a desk near the window, it had messy and dusty papers and blue prints on it, and…a tiny orange glass jar, empty. The pill or invention that took Athrun hours to make and create is suddenly gone.

Not believing what he was seeing, Athrun swallowed some saliva and tasted something chalky on his mouth. Then realizing that someone might had put it in his mouth while he was sleeping last night or maybe it was him who swallowed it by accident, "it couldn't have been…" then a flash of Yzak yelling, Dearka joking, and Kira explaining came to his mind. "…Wait, I remember in a blurry memory that they came to my apartment yesterday night…then they might have given it to me…"

"…I have to call them--"

"Athrun? Are you here?" a familiar female voice called out as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"!"

"Shit! That's Cagalli's voice! What do I tell her? Oh shit!" the mini Athrun screamed in his head as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

------

End of Mini 1.

**(A/N: Ohh! How will Athrun explain it to Cagalli? Will Cagalli freak out? How will Athrun turned back to himself? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	2. Uh, I’m Asuran…

**My Mini Athrun**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Summary: **Sometimes you gotta go to sleep when time is due but dear Athrun is too stubborn to listen so then something happens to him that he can't explain Cagalli why he is like that. Shrink is a hint.

**Author's Note: **Hey sorry for not posting this sooner, but school just started so I have no time to write! Sorry! I will try my best to post sooner! But I will continue writing this!

Thanks everyone who read last chapter and especially who are my reviewers from my past fic, 'Only In Your Heart'. Thanks so much you guys!

Anyways, I hope you like this idea of a fic. Enjoy:)

---------

**_Previously in Mini 1…_**

"…_AHHhhh! What happen to me? When did I…?" he screamed out and stopped as he heard himself in his childhood voice, "Why do I sound like me when I was a kid? How, when…? The only thing that could have transformed me is the--" He looked across his room to a desk near the window, it had messy and dusty papers and blue prints on it, and…a tiny orange glass jar, empty. The pill or invention that took Athrun hours to make and create is suddenly gone. _

_Not believing what he was seeing, Athrun swallowed some saliva and tasted something chalky on his mouth. Then realizing that someone might had put it in his mouth while he was sleeping last night or maybe it was him who swallowed it by accident, "it couldn't have been…" then a flash of Yzak yelling, Dearka joking, and Kira explaining came to his mind. "…Wait, I remember in a blurry memory that they came to my apartment yesterday night…then they might have given it to me…"_

"…_I have to call them--"_

"_Athrun? Are you here?" a familiar female voice called out as she came in and closed the door behind her. _

"_!"_

"_Shit! That's Cagalli's voice! What do I tell her? Oh shit!" the mini Athrun screamed in his head as he grabbed his hair in frustration._

-------

**Mini 2: Uh, I'm Asuran…**

"_Shit! Where should I hide? I can't let her see me like this!"_ the petite Athrun mentally thought looking around his room deciding where to hide. _"The washroom or the closet? Or maybe under the bed…?"_ After a quick thinking he quickly rushed out of his bed, without noticing he dragged all the bed sheets with him, tangling himself in them, and falling with a loud thud.

"…Athrun? Are you here?" the person with blonde hair called out. _"…Stupid Kira, he told me he's here, and sick too…but he's not answering…maybe I should check his room, he might be in there…"_

Then Cagalli heard something hit the floor inside Athrun's room. Cagalli chuckled and smiled, _"He is here, that sleepy head…"_ she turned the door knob and saw a figure cover in bed sheets. "Athrun?" Cagalli called out.

Hearing Cagalli voice, Athrun stopped struggling with his bed sheets. _"Damn it! What do I do now? Oh crap! She's in going to freak when she sees me like this!"_

Cagalli came closer towards Athrun who is still hiding under the sheets. She spoke, "What are you doing on the floor? You are going to get sicker if you stay there. Get up."

"No." he replied imitating his adult voice. _"I can't let you see me like this, Cagalli!"_

A little irritation felt on Cagalli's face, "What do you mean 'NO'?" she tried to yank the sheets away from him. _"Damn it! Her grip is so strong! Why couldn't I get a weaker girlfriend?" _Athrun held on the sheets from being pulled off.

"ATHRUN, this isn't funny anymore! What are you hiding under there?" Cagalli yelled with some frustration. Thinking how to get him out she thought for a quick moment, and then an idea came to mind. She could do it but her image would be ruined. _"Whatever, worth a try."_ Cagalli decided. _"If he tells anyone, I'll kill him." _

Her strategy to get Athrun out of those bed sheets is, 'crying'. She fake cried like a little girl stranded in the middle of the city. "You left me for weeks and you lied to me, as always!" she cried.

"_Is she crying? But she never cries! Oh god, did I really hurt her this much? I only…"_ while Athrun thought, Cagalli grinned and took the chance and pulled the sheets from him. She knew then that it will work on him in the future.

"Trick ya--" Cagalli said in victory. "!" Shock on her face spread like death in a tomb. "…Uh, uhm, _Athrun?_ Uh, I mean, hey little guy, how did you get here?" Cagalli question the little boy, who looks about 3 years old, on the floor.

"_Shit! Oh shit! I have to think of a lie…or else…" _Athrun thought.

"Uh, I am…Athrun's--" Spoke the little blue hair boy. Before Athrun could even say another word, Cagalli cover her mouth with shock, "You are, you are…"

"_Huh? Cagalli already found out? Well, no point hiding it then…"_ "I am--" Athrun, said mumbling like a little kid.

"Athrun's **_son_**, right?" Cagalli finished for the little Athrun.

"Huh?" Falling on the floor, Athrun lifted himself up, "_Where the hell is she getting this weird ideas from? Of course I'm not my own son! And I don't have a son!_"

"I can't believe he's cheating on me! Pretending to be away on some business! That bastar--!" Cagalli cried while little drop of tears started to form on her eye.

"No, you got it…wrong…uh, big sister." Athrun cutely pulled on Cagalli's sleeve trying to convince her.

The blonde stopped shedding tears, "…how did I get it wrong? You look exactly like my boyfriend, his emerald eyes, his dark blue hair, and…"

"…Uhm, I'm his, his…uh, cou-sin. Named…uh, Asuran." Athrun made up a lame excuse with the same **name**, lame but believable.

"…Asuran…really? Athrun never told me he had a cousin named after him…" Cagalli said, a little lost and stunned from all the recent surprise.

"I'm from…afar…and my parents named me…after my-my first smartest cousin…" he replied sweat dropping at the lame idea.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. You are very bright for a little kid, knowing so many words at such a young age." Cagalli smiled ruffling Athrun's hair.

"_Yes, she believed it! And her hand is on my head…uh, I feel like a dog…ehehehehh…" _Athrun thought cheering in his head.

"…But why are you here? No offence, I'm just wondering since you are sleeping in my boyfriend's room and…his not here. Funny, Kira told me that he was here yesterday with a fever. I came over to see him, but I don't see him…"

"_So, it was the them who gave it to me…those bastards! I'm going to kill them when I see them!"_

The 3 year old quickly replied, "My parents…ah, business trip together so-so they couldn't bring me with them since they…are busy. So, they left me with my cousin Athrun. But today Athrun was feeling much better and left for another business trip…eh, leaving me all alone."

"I know what you mean…he left me too even without telling me. It's all about work and nothing important about his love ones…_especially me_…" Cagalli said silently with a hurt voice.

Athrun felt a little guilty. "Uh, but, he said he will be back soon--" he tried to cheer her up.

"Asuran, he always says that. Don't believe him, he is never coming back. Even if he did say that, he would only stay a day or two then go back to his 'precious work'…I even tried reasoning with his dad but he's so strict that he wouldn't budge."

"I see…" Athrun said sweat dropping. _"Father is like that, always…" _

"Uhm, anyways, let's not talk about that…let's talk about something else…like…(?)…uh, I'm wondering, why are you wearing Athrun's dress shirt?" Cagalli asked as she finally looks at the little boy's clothing.

With widen eyes Athrun looks at himself, _"Oh crap! I'm still wearing my big dress shirt! Uh, what do I tell her? That **I stole** it from myself? Ah man…"_

"Asuran?" Cagalli called him back from his thoughts. Snapping out of his thoughts Athrun answered, "I'm wearing his dress shirt because I didn't bring my on clothing, so I had to wear Athrun's."

"_Lame, lame, lame! That was completely lame of me!"_

Taken by surprise, Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "…right, ok…"

"Uh, anyways, Asuran…do plan to stay here by yourself?"

"_Good question. Should I stay by myself or maybe I should…hey, wait, I'm a kid again, right? So I should enjoy it to the fullest…but then Cagalli is going to miss the adult me…but then I can spend more time with her since I'm a kid…"_

"Can I stay with Cagalli nee-chan?" the little cute innocent boy asked smiling like an angel but in that not-so-innocent smile of his lies rated M ideas of him living with Cagalli.

"Eh? You want to stay with me?" Cagalli asked surprised by the request of the little Athrun.

Nodding like a so-mature boy, Athrun said, "Yes, please Cagalli! Let me live with you! I will be a good boy, please!" it's almost like begging…

Laughing at his expression Cagalli concurred, "Alright, alright, since that devil won't come back for a long time and I can't leave you alone in this place."

Cagalli stood up. "Let's go then." Nodding, Athrun had other plans then just stay with Cagalli, he had a lot more in store, whether he is a kid or not…he **_will_** have lots of fun…chuckles…

------

End of Mini 2.

**(A/N: Lol! So now that Athrun is going to live with Cagalli, what's really on his mind? Wanna know? Well, find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	3. Where I get to…

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Summary: **Sometimes you gotta go to sleep when time is due but dear Athrun is too stubborn to listen so then something happens to him that he can't explain Cagalli why he is like that. Shrink is a hint.

**Author's Note: Oh My God! **Ok, if you notice that 1 & 2 is the same then that's because I accidentally deleted the second then posted the first one again…I was just trying to remember how to replace the chaps… oh man, I'm such a klutz…sorry about that, if you wanted to read it that moment…I promise it won't happen again…

It was just the editing that got me crazy…oh, and thanks to that reader who told me to edit my chapters, love you for telling me! Anyways, while I was reading it, over again, I was laughing…like, "How the heck did I write this in?"…Oh, if you find something wrong again within the edited chapters, then tell me which one, ok? Thanks so much!

Anyhow,Thanks everyone who read last chapter and especially who are my reviewers from my past fic, 'Only In Your Heart'. Thanks so much you guys!

Anyways, I hope you like this idea of a fic. Enjoy:)

**P.S.** Kill this school year…I'm so busy that I have insomnia, that's right…I can't sleep…my head hurts…let me lay down, thnx…

---------

**_Previously in Mini 2…_**

"_Can I stay with Cagalli nee-chan?" the little cute innocent boy asked smiling like an angel but in that not-so-innocent smile of his lies rated M ideas of him living with Cagalli._

"_Eh? You want to stay with me?" Cagalli asked surprised by the request of the little Athrun._

_Nodding like a so-mature boy, Athrun said, "Yes, please Cagalli! Let me live with you! I will be a good boy, please!" it's almost like begging…_

_Laughing at his expression Cagalli concurred, "Alright, alright, since that devil won't come back for a long time and I can't leave you alone in this place."_

_Cagalli stood up. "Let's go then." Nodding, Athrun had other plans then just stay with Cagalli, he had a lot more in store, whether he is a kid or not…he **will** have lots of fun…chuckles…_

_**-------**_

**Mini 3: Where I get to…**

Before Cagalli brought little Asuran to her place, she and Asuran went shopping for clothes. I mean, what's Athrun going to wear if he has nothing kid-clothes-like? Nothing maybe…(grins…eh, I meant in his adult form…lol, nvm…)

After a long tiring shopping day, they finally came to destination…

-----

"Uhh…did I miss something here? …Who's the kid?" a brunette asked his younger sister, who was standing in front of the doorway, holding a little blue hair boy that looks awfully like Athrun, his long time best friend.

"Oh, you notice, Kira. This is Asuran, Athrun's cousin from afar." Cagalli said in a cheery voice. "Hello." Athrun greeted, his eye twitching, due to holding back his anger from exploding. _"Damn it, Kira. If I'm not small right now, I'll have surely killed you by now…" _Athrun thought in his mind while smiling at his _best friend_.

"Oh a guest from Athrun's family! How wonderful!" Lacus cheered as she saw the little cute boy who looks like exactly like big Athrun. "He looks so much like Athrun," she confessed.

"Yah, too much." Kira said plainly as he examined the boy with seed mode eyes. Athrun sweat dropped, _"Guess is time to be a kid…" _Athrun cutely covered his eyes and stood behind Cagalli, shivering a little. The blonde noticed that Asuran must be scared of her stupid annoying brother. She smacked her brother on the back of his head, "Kira you are scaring him!" She said, with an angry tone.

"Ow! Sorry, but I got a suspicion that this kid looks really like Athrun when we were in kindergarten school together."

"Don't be silly, how can he turn into a kid, huh? That's impossible!" Cagalli laughed. _"Ironical, very ironical…that I did…turn into one…" _Athrun thought shaking his head.

"Come on Athrun, let me show you were you'll be sleeping." Cagalli held on Athrun's little hand and led him to the room near Kira's. But then Athrun pulled back and Cagalli looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong Asuran?" she asked looking down at the child.

"Can I sleep with big sister Cagalli? Please, I'm scare of the dark. And I can't sleep alone, please nee-chan?" Athrun requested with smirk hiding behind his mind.

Cagalli smiled and nodded, "Sure." "You can come and sleep at night with me whenever you are scared ok? Big sister will protect you of the evil darkness."

"Ok. Thank you Cagalli nee-chan."

"Well, here…" Cagalli led Asuran to the room he will be staying currently. He won't stay there for long…for sure. _Cagalli's room is much better…_

--------

Eyeing with no blinking, a brunette watched every single step that the little blue haired boy did. _"I have a weird feeling that that kid is up to something…better watch him closely--" _

_Wack!_ Something landed on his head, like a rolled up newspaper.

"Ow!" he turned around to meet the person who hit him on the head. "Lacus?"

"Kira, you have been spying on that little innocent boy for hours! Stop doing that, it's rude!" Lacus exclaimed.

"But--"

"If Cagalli finds out that you've been spying on the poor boy, you know what she's going to do to you right?"

Shivering, Kira nodded. "I know that…but that boy, he's strangely familiar…and what happened to Athrun? When Cagalli came back with that boy, she didn't even talk about him…don't you think it's weird?"

"Hm…you are right…why don't you ask your sister? It won't kill."

Swallowing hard, "yah, that's what I'm afraid of…"

------

_Dinnertime…_

All four of them sitting down enjoying their meal, silence came over the room, until Kira spoke catching everyone's attention, "So…Asuran, you are from afar, right?"

"…Yah…_why_?" Athrun answered giving a puzzled look.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way…I just wanted to make sure…since I never heard of Athrun talking about long distance relatives, that's all." Kira explained, seeing how the boy reacts to the statement.

Been smart with choice, Athrun figured that Kira would probably ask something like that, as always.

Replying with calmness and no stress what so ever, Athrun replies, "well, I didn't know before that I had a long distance relative since I'm so small and all. So, I don't know how he would know and tell you that I was in my mom's womb." It did sound as he took it the wrong way.

A little irritated by the boy's words, Kira let it slide, or you should think so. _"You smart mouthed brat! How does this kid know so much in such a young age?"_

Cagalli and Lacus sweat dropped. _"…Smart talking…_" they both thought.

Coughing, Kira starts talking again. "Well, speaking of Athrun…where is he Cagalli?"

"In hell." She replied straightly, drinking some water from a cup. She's still mad about Athrun leaving her, again.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Uh…I see…" Kira said, slapping himself mentally for bringing it up again.

-----

Some hours passed as they all finished eating supper. It didn't go right at the beginning with Kira talking to disguised Athrun, but it went smoothly after Lacus started talking to him. Let me tell you that Kira was jealous from a little childlike boy, pathetic? I think so.

Anyways, bedtime came and it was really late. Wondering how Athrun manage to stay awake? Well…

His eyes opening and closing from tiredness, he yawned and yawned. _"I have to wait till Kira is asleep so I can sneak to Cagalli's room. Don't sleep yet, don't sleep yet…not yet…" _He told himself.

Athrun looked at the clock beside the bed, it read, _1: 45 a.m._

Yawning again, he decided that it was time to act. _"He's probably asleep right now…"_

Quietly walking out of his room holding his pillow under his arm, he checked on Kira's room. Seeing that his friend was fast asleep, he closed the door and headed towards Cagalli's.

----------

Hearing knocks on her door; she tied up her housecoat and opened the door to find little cute Asuran standing in front of her with a scared look.

"Asuran? What's wrong?" she asked bending down to his height.

"I'm scared." He said quietly hugging her by the neck.

Cagalli smiled at the little kid and let him in her room. "It's ok, you can stay here tonight. Big sister will protect you." She spoke taking her housecoat off, showing her never-seen satin-laced nightgown.

"Thank—_you…_" he said, drooling at the scene in front of him.

Cagalli giggled and wiped the drool off his face. "You are so cute. You must be tired."

"_You know if Kira knows what I wear to sleep he will surely scold me, and probably blame it on Athrun…_(she kept on babbling out loud…)"

"_Man, is she naïve or she doesn't know that I'm drooling for her? But man, she's…HOT! No wonder Kira doesn't let me touch her…she's so seductive…and…damn!" _Athrun thought. _"Well, as long as she doesn't find out that it's me then I'm fine touching her, I mean…ehehehehe…"_

"Asuran?" Cagalli called as the little boy, who was in his own little world had a dopey grin on his face.

Coming back from his thoughts, he replied rubbing his eyes cutely, "I'm tired."

Giggling, Cagalli lifted little Asuran and placed him next to her where she will be sleeping. "Let's sleep," she said covering tiny Asuran and her with her bed cover.

"_Man, it's like a dream come true…"_he grinned.

"Goodnight." She said closing the lights and falling asleep next to Asuran.

"_Oh, yah, it will be a goodnight." _He smirked as he cuddled closer to the blonde.

------

End of Mini 3.

**(A/N: Ohh dude! Is Athrun really gonna…you know…to Cagalli? But won't Cagalli notice? Well my good people find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	4. In her room…

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! But I have reasons…(again…) well you see, I hate school just like any of you and my courses got all ruined just like those thousands of students…so I had to make an appointment with the counselor and then it went all hectic since there are all full… (…And it's been almost a week since I made that appointment…well barely…it was btw me and this kid…lol…it was funny…) till today, and yay! I got free from all the hassles of stupid school. Now for sure that I got my ideas back and can continue with my lovely story, 'My Mini Athrun'. Enjoy my good readers and reviewers!

P.s. Sorry for all the waiting you have done! Love you all!

---------

**_Previously in Mini 3…_**

"_Let's sleep," she said covering tiny Asuran and her with her bed cover._

"_Man, it's like a dream come true…"he grinned._

"_Goodnight." She said closing the lights and falling asleep next to Asuran._

"_Oh, yah, it will be a goodnight." He smirked as he cuddled closer to the blonde._

_---------_

**Mini 4: In her room…**

It was pitch black outside, and the moon shone like a little white bright crystal put into light.

Inside a blonde's room, the red numbers on the electric clock strike _2:00 (a.m.)._ And a little inky blue hair youngster kept yawing as he moved closer towards his prey. Little by little, he got closer and closer, but every step he took he yawned.

"_Man, I should have taken some kind of non-sleeping pill…then I wouldn't be so sleepy," the toddler thought while yawning again for countless times._

Thinking that it was too late do take such pill, he crept under the blonde's arm, near her chest, to do the _what's-the-name_ action.

Athrun was so close in accomplishing his goal but then really heavy eyelids came down as soon as he yawned the last time in the night, letting rest take over him.

--------

Hearing some birds outside chirp, the blue head immediately sat up with alertness.

"Wait…" he said as he tried to recall everything he planned yesterday that was supposed to be accomplished. Remembering that he felt asleep due to tiredness, he smacked himself mentally. _"Shit! I can't believe I slept without even…Argh! I hate this kid body. I can't even stay up late! How am I suppose to…you know…without staying awake? Shit, I hate this--"_

A yawn next to him was heard; it was his so-called 'prey'. Without thinking much, he just plopped back to sleep.

"Asuran?" a blonde called in a low voice as she saw the little boy so near her sleeping space. But she brushed the thought away and smiled as how lovingly the kid known, as Athrun's cousin could be so cute and cheerful. Sleep or awake.

He reminded her of her Athrun, the good old times with him…

Thinking about Athrun, she just had a dream about him that he came back. But weirdly, he was in her room, coming closer, and closer towards her and pushing her gently down on her bed, _doing amazing M-rated stuff to her…_

Blushing like a ripe tomato, Cagalli shook her head for dreaming of such things. Athrun would never touch her in such ways, she didn't know why, maybe because he wasn't interested? …Or maybe he was just _cheating_ on her?

Sighing, she didn't want to think about it. She turned to look at her electric alarm clock behind her it read 7: 55.

Cagalli stood up from her bed and walked towards the washroom to do her business.

-----------

Pretending to sleep, little Athrun watched as his adult form girlfriend paced across the room in her very seductive laced satin nightgown that she wore to sleep last night. It's clung to every curve on her body. "_Oh god…I will do anything to (Censored) her…OK, that's it, once I turned back to my adult form, I'm so going (censored) her…I don't care if Kira kills me…_" Athrun thought in his big hentai mind.

Hearing the shower head go on, and the water hitting the tiled shower floor, Athrun drooled as he imagined Cagalli washing her body ever so slowly and in a M-rated manner. He grinned widely. He wished that he could just join her, if he could, he would.

Athrun quickly fell back towards the bed, as the fair blonde came out of the washroom with only, a towel.

Athrun peeked through his eyes, his eyes widen as he saw the view in front of him.

Cagalli's hair was fairly wet and the remaining drops of water fell on her shoulders, running down to stop at her covered area, the part where she held on the big towel. It covered her from the chest area till her thigh, not very big at all… Parts that you could only dare to imagine.

-------

Cagalli hummed a memorable song. It was when she met Athrun. It was a very special day for her that she will never forget.

While humming the tune, Cagalli walked to her closet, which was next to the washroom. She opened the mirror closet doors. She started to pick out what she will be wearing in a sunny day.

Meanwhile the clueless blonde was picking her clothes, little naughty Athrun was watching in drools. _"This is much better than what I expected. (Drools)" _the boy thought not taking his eyes off the blonde for a second.

"Hm…I think I will wear this today." The blonde said to herself while matching some clothes.

As she decided, Cagalli threw off the coat hanger into deep air as it fell on…poor little Athrun's head.

"_Ow_!" Athrun yelped but Cagalli didn't hear him, she just thought that that came from outside the window.

Athrun fainted from the blow.

Cagalli finished up dressing and went to look for the coat hanger that she threw. Looking around her room she spotted it, but it had landed on little Asuran.

She panicked, as she was afraid that she gave him a bump on the head or worse. Cagalli searched for bad injuries but saw none but a little bump on the head. Still she freaked out, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Asuran. I didn't mean to."

--------

A little dizzy from the hit, Athrun woke up finding Cagalli apologizing to him. _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Asuran. I didn't mean to."_ Was heard.

"Huh?" he answered dumb founded.

"Oh you're awake, thank god. I'm sorry Asuran. I accidentally threw a coat hanger at you. I didn't mean to. Are you ok?"

Learning what the black out was he mentally slapped himself, _"Jesus! I missed it again!"_

"…It's ok Cagalli nee-chan…" he answered.

"Thank god. " Cagalli smiled. "Are you still sleepy?" she asked.

Athrun was about to reply but then his stomach answered for him.

The blonde in front of him giggled, and said, "I think some one's hungry."

Athrun blushed.

"C'mon, let's get breakfast. But get ready first."

------

End of Mini 4.

**(A/N: Lol, so people how was the chapter?) **

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	5. Panic!

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! But I have reasons…(again…) BUT, I'm not going to explain them since It's way too long and I won' t bother too…

I hope you can forgive me for all my tardiness!

Anyways, I won't waste your time, so plz Enjoy this chapter my good readers and reviewers!

P.s. Sorry again for all the waiting you have done! Love you all!

And hey, did you know I wrote another fic? It's a short fic, **called 'A Tempting Dream'.**

* * *

**Mini 5: Panic!**

"_It has been 3 days since Cagalli brought Athrun's cousin to the apartment. Something doesn't feel right. Weirdly, I never heard Athrun talk about a cousin. And I did then he would have called me during these 3 days to explain. And I called him but he didn't answer any of my calls. Something is definitely fishy…."_ Thought a brunette walking out of his room stopping as he saw his sister and the boy whom is Athrun's cousin coming out of her room, together. _"What is that kid doing in Cagalli's room in such an early morning? …There is definitely something wrong here." _

"Cagalli!" Kira called out. His younger sister faced him surprised. "Good morning." Cagalli greeted. "What's Athrun's cousin doing in your room?" her brother asked with a suspicious face. He tried to hide it but no avail.

"What are you trying to say, Kira? Asuran couldn't sleep yesterday so I offered him my bed."

"What? You offer him your bed?" Kira exclaimed surprised taking the information the wrong way.

WACK!

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Kira asked rubbing his head.

"Don't make such conclusion! Asuran is just scared of the dark that's why, you moron. Don't you blame anything on him, he is still a young boy, and hormones don't kick in yet. Now let's eat or else Lacus with yell at us."

"Sheez, fine." Kira responded walking behind Cagalli and the brat. Kira glared at the boy. _"I know there is something with this kid…and I'm going to find out…"_

Athrun caught the glare and thought, _"…I think I'm going to die when he or anyone finds out that I am… anyways, I hope you won't find out just yet. I still want my fun. And I'm not finish anytime soon." _Athrun smiled at Kira.

Kira flinched and sarcastically smiled back. _"…Maybe not…" "I can't hope that yet…but…"_

* * *

_During breakfast…_

"_Man, why am I so hungry all the sudden? I think it's because of the pill reaction,"_ Athrun asked himself as he scooped the cereal to his mouth in an inhuman speed.

Kira watched as the kid ate quickly like the world was going to explode. _"There is definitely something wrong with this kid…" "And Lacus and Cagalli might probably think this kid is weird—"_

Lacus and Cagalli giggled.

"_Huh? Why are they laughing? The kid's weird for god's sake! No one eats like that!" Kira screamed in his head. _

"He is so cute!" Lacus praised as little Asuran ate. Cagalli nodded. "Yah."

"_Whaatt? How is that cute?" Kira asked in his thoughts. _

"Hey Asuran, you must be really hungry, huh? Didn't eat for 3 days?" Kira asked mockingly.

"Kira, that's rude of you! " Cagalli yelled.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Kira explained as he looked at Asuran. Athrun didn't look back. _"If I ignore Kira he might probably go away," Athrun thought._

A vein popped in Kira's brain. _"Man, this kid—"_

Lacus looked at her watch. "Hey Cagalli, you are going to be late for work."

Noticing the time, Cagalli screamed, "Shit! Natarle is not going to like this! Uh, can one of you take care of Asuran for me? Please! Thanks! Bye!" with a swift motion the blonde is gone.

Waving her goodbye, Lacus stood up. "Well, I'm going to the company then. Kira since it's your day off, you take care of 'Asuran'."

Hearing that annoying name, Kira alarmed. "What? NO, no, no! You can't leave me with this monster." He pointed at Athrun. _"How rude._" Athrun thought.

"Kira, Asuran is just a kid and an angel. Now I have to go so clean all this up and take care of him will you? Bye!" Lacus got up and got her purse and left waving goodbye at Kira and Asuran.

"I'm finished. Thank you for the meal." Athrun dabbed his mouth with a napkin and headed towards his room.

The brunette groaned. "Darn it. Now I have to deal with that monster." He turned to look at the hallway leading to the devil's room. _"Why did I take a day off?" _Sighing Kira went back to finish his breakfast.

* * *

Before Kira started cleaning the dishes, he just saw the sneaky little brat running to his room with the wireless phone. _"What the hell is he doing with the phone?" _

Taking off the dish washing gloves and leaving the plates unattended, Kira walked to his own room to get something and came back turning next door, Asuran's room. _"If that kid is hiding something, might as well bring something to get some evidence of it. I don't think this kid is really Athrun's cousin…"_

Then he heard something in a low voice.

Kira clicked something on while listening through the door listening to the sneaky lad talk. "Well since Kira is busy with the plates and no one is home. I might as well call dad."

"_Dad? What does he mean by—"_

Before Kira could finish his thoughts rambling in his head, a familiar voice spoke, a really, really familiar voice. _"Athrun? But that can't be—"_

"Hey, dad, I'm taking some days off, ok?" Athrun spoke through the phone imitating his own adult voice. It sounds like he got a terrible cold or a bad soar throat.

Hanging up, Athrun walk towards the door. Opening it, he shockingly found Kira standing in front of the door with flaring eyes ready to burn whatever that's near. Kira heard everything.

"_Shit."_

* * *

End of Mini 5.

**(A/N: Lol, Now that Kira knows. What will happen to sweet little Athrun? Well my good people find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	6. Are you…?

**My Mini Athrun**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another update! Anyways, I won't waste your time, so plz Enjoy this chapter my good readers and reviewers!

**P.s.** I'm making another story about Athrun and Cagalli…and if you want more detail on that than check my website! It's in my profile...

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 6...**_

"_Well since Kira is busy with the plates and no one is home. I might as well call dad."_

"_Dad? What does he mean by—"_

_Before Kira could finish his thoughts rambling in his head, a familiar voice spoke, a really, really familiar voice. "Athrun? But that can't be—"_

"_Hey, dad, I'm taking some days off, ok?" Athrun spoke through the phone imitating his own adult voice. It sounds like he got a terrible cold or a bad soar throat._

_Hanging up, Athrun walk towards the door. Opening it, he shockingly found Kira standing in front of the door with flaring eyes ready to burn whatever that's near. Kira heard everything._

"_Shit."_

* * *

**Mini 6: Are you…?**

"_Play it cool, remember just deny it, all..." Athrun thought as he saw his best friend standing before him with an angered look. _"Ehh..._I thought that you were cleaning the dishes_...what's up Kira nii-chan?" Little Athrun said in a low cute voice trying to hide that the fact that Kira found out already.

"Don't play dumb with me. I now know who the hell you are! I just heard everything!"

"Ehh...what are you talking about? I have no idea what—" Athrun was about to shut the door quickly but Kira inserted his foot to stop the door from closing. He entered quickly roaring, "What the hell is going on? And I'm going to kill you after what you did to my sister!"

"Wait, Kira! You see, I—"

"Oh you better explain or this baby here will do the work for you," Kira said in a mighty smile holding a 'voice recorder'. Kira rewind it and re-played the same exact words that Athrun begun to talk inside his room. "And I bet Cagalli will kill you as soon as she hears this."

"_Shit."_ That hit him. He has to stop Kira from showing the tape to Cagalli or else when she finds out... he will be in deep shit, deeper than shit.

"Ok, ok. I will tell you." Athrun sighed pacing across the room scratching his head. Kira glared at his so called best friend. "Yes, tell me now before I rip off your tiny head. Speaking of **tiny**, how the hell did you turn into a midget?"

"Hey! You guys did this to me so don't deny it!" Tiny Athrun retorted.

"Wha—? When?" Kira asked clueless.

"When the day I came back, you, Dearka, and Yzak came rambling into my room and did this to me with the medicine I made, I remember."

"...No, wait...it wasn't Yzak or me that gave you the—" the Kira gasped as he remembered that Dearka was the one who gave the medicine to Athrun. "—Medicine. It was Dearka that found the medicine and gave it to you." He finished off.

"Wha—why would you order Dearka to find the medicine? You know he misplace everything he has!"

"Hey, it was Yzak so blame him. And who told you to put such a dangerous thing on in your room!"

"Hey, I was working on that project for months! ...And now I can't believe it's in my body. But eh, at least I'm enjoying it here."

Kira laughed then stopped. His eyes flared. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, nothing. I said nothing." Athrun gulped hard waving his hands. "...Did you touch my little baby sister?" Kira asked coming closer cracking his knuckles. "…Uh, no. I swear! I didn't!"

Not being very sure with his answer, Kira threaten, "Good. I think you should stay put of your 'tiny little thing' away cuz it's not going to happen with my sister."

"What? Hey, is these how best friends treat each other? 'And_ my thing is not '**tiny**' for your information'!_"

Kira laughed. "The more that you should stay away from my innocent little sister." then he grabbed Athrun's shoulder hard and demanded, "Now turn yourself back into your adult form before I rip your head off and give it to the dogs to devour down, **If** you linger any longer around my sister's room."

The little Athrun gulped hard. "Geezz, I wish I could but I don't the formula here."

"Then we will go now to your apartment and find it."

"Now?"

"Athrun."

"Fine." They took their coat and left.

* * *

_Athrun's apartment…_

"Here it is." Athrun said as they found the blue prints of the formula under some messy papers that are full with calculations. "Good," Kira reply looking at the blue prints. (Kira is doesn't even understand the calculations! …Calculations give him a headache…chuckles…)

"Hey, you won't tell Cagalli right?" Athrun asked suddenly. "If you don't change back right this moment than 'yes'." Kira replied looking at him straightly.

"_I need new friends," _Athrun muttered as he brought the blue prints and walk with Kira to his lab. His started on the chemicals ingredients.

"Hey, how long will this take you to make?" Kira asked impatiently. "Uh, this took me months...so, I think—" Athrun replied not looking up.

"Well, you better hurry up."

"What you don't want me in your residence anymore? Because of Cagalli?" Athrun chuckled as he poured some unknown chemical in a Florence flask.

"Yes and No. It's because Cagalli is coming back home any minute." Kira read the text message on his cell phone. _"Time passes fast."_

Athrun halted. "Wait. You can't expect me to finish this all in one day. The process is long."

Kira scratch his head. "Then we have to come back tomorrow."

Athrun cock his head to one side. "Uh, don't you have work tomorrow?" that thought hit him. "Right...uh, so maybe you can come tomorrow—wait, you can't…" then an idea hit him. "That's it!"

"What? Please, don't tell me I have to dress up…"

"No. But I can make up something like you want to visit Zaft Corp. But then I can leave you here so you can finish this up..." Kira explained then halted as Athrun was smiling. "You are planning to run away, right?" Kira said unmasking his secret plan.

Athrun hid his grin and frowned. "...No."

Kira shook his head. "If I can't stay here than I will let the room do the job."

"What?" the little blue haired boy asked then gasped as he realized what Kira was talking about. "…You are going TO LOCK ME IN? What's wrong with you? I'm a little kid for god's sake!" Athrun said in astonishment.

"Yup, hey, I know you're running away if I don't force you. And what a better way to do that than locking you in this room that will make you finish the job."

"You're insane!" Athrun shouted.

"Thank you. Don't worry I will leave food and stuff, you won't die, Trust me."

Athrun sighed and finished up some stuff. "_I really need new friends,_" he muttered.

* * *

End of Mini 6.

**(A/N: Lol, was this chapter short? Sorry! I just don't have more ideas in my head for this story! I'm thinking all the ideas for the new fic that I'm writing right now! It doesn't have a title yet but I know it will be good! Anyways, my good people wait till the next update of 'MY MINI ATHRUN'! I hope it won't be long…)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	7. Caught?

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Ah, I updated late again! I'm sorry! I had to do a project, which I have to present soon! And English is killing me with term tests! Oh god…I'm going to kill myself soon…sighs… (Just joking! ;P )

Anyways, Please enjoy!! I tried to make this chapter extra long, if you don't think so then plz kill me, lol!!!

**P.s.** Sorry if I don't update sooner!

* * *

**Mini 7: Caught?**

"Huh? Asuran wants to go to see ZAFT Corp.?" Cagalli said dumbfounded. "Why?"

Kira scratch his head. "Uh, well—" Athrun spoke up with a cheerful voice, "Because I want to go and see **how real men work like**, like Kira nii-chan!"

"_That sounds SO wrong…"_ Kira thought shaking his head while restraining his laughter.

Cagalli cocked her head to the side. "Really? I don't see Kira as a **'role model'** for little boys in any way…" she spoke with a hint of mockery. Athrun laughed in his mind.

Kira exclaimed, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Cagalli controlling some of her laughter back, she said, "Ahahah, never mind, just go with Asuran to ZAFT Corp and **show how a real man you really are**—ahahaha…"

"_How rude..."_ Kira thought shaking his head. "Asuran, let's go." Athrun nodded and waved good-bye to Cagalli who waved back.

"_It's weird how they got along so fast...oh, well, boy will be boys.._." Cagalli thought as she closed the front door. She sighed as she looked around, "Hmm…what should I do since I have a day off? Hmm…"

* * *

_Athrun's apartment…_

"Ok, so you will be staying here till I come back…and, there's food and stuff for you in that box—"

"Are you seriously locking me here?" Athrun asked unbelievably.

Kira looking at him responded, "Of course. Something wrong with that?"

Athrun fell off his chair and muttered something and said sighing, "Just go. Damn it."

"Ok. Bye. Oh, and you better finish that as soon as possible--" Kira turned to from the door. He dug as the little irritated blue haired kid **threw** 'a shoe' at him. Sweat dropping, he panted as he saw the shoe hit the wall making a big dent on it. "Uh, I better go then."

Athrun smiled, his lip twitching, "I think you should."

* * *

After hours that Kira left and seriously locked the lab door, Cagalli's boyfriend, kept muttering about having to get new friends. Later then brushing the topic away, he worked on the antidote. 

Athrun looked at his kiddy watch. It was 4:17 PM. He's been working since 8 AM. "(Yawned)…I'm tired…" he stretched and went to eat something. As the box of donuts and muffins were next to door on an end table, the blue haired boy walked slowly in a pace to get one. As he got closer he heard a familiar voice. A very familiar voice...

"…CAGALLI!!!?????" He choked out.

Looking around, Athrun said in a low voice, "Wait, what is she doing here? …This is my apartment…when the hell did she get the key—" then he remember that day when he was about to leave for PLANTS and he handed her a spare key to his apartment. Smacking himself on the forehead he swore, "SHIT! What the hell was wrong with me—"

Shaking his head for been so stupid, Athrun rushed to close the Bunsen burner and all the other sets, then rushed back to pressed his ear to the door. _"…What is she doing here anyways?"_

* * *

Sighing she came in, closed the door and looked around, throwing the key on the coffee table. She slumps on the comfy black leather couch sighing again. She lay there for few seconds then to realized that there's dust everywhere, even on the couch she was laying on. "He should really clean this place up." 

"_Yah, thanks." _Athrun responded sarcastically as he was still listening to her through the door.

The fair blonde stood up and walked to find the cleansing products. She passed the corridor leading to the washroom. Cagalli froze. Somehow she felt 'someone breathing' through the door that she was passing by. "…I hear breathing…but…no ones here," she said stopping.

Panicking Athrun covered his nose and mouth, _"shit, she can't find out that I'm in here…or else!"_

Cagalli shook her head. "Nah, I'm just going crazy…"

"_Yes, now move along like a good girl." _Athrun thought.

_Clan! _

Athrun heard a glass crash. He quickly turned around to find one of the test tubes on the tile poured floor broken in pieces while the chemical substance spread on the flooring like thick white blood.

"Athrun!?" Cagalli called out as she heard something like fragile glass fall inside the room where she thought someone was in there. Panic struck her as she thought that Athrun is trying to kill himself. _"But when did he come back? And why is he trying to kill himself? It's nonsense…" _

Swallowing some saliva, she turned the knob. Finding out its lock. She banged on the door with her fist. "Athrun if you are in there. Open up!" She banged again. "Fine! See if I care! You bastard!"

Athrun run to hide suddenly stopped as he figured he has nowhere to hide! _"Ah, there's no way to hide!!!! Uh, I can't hide behind the end table. It's too small! And the desk…well, she's going to look for me there in the first place… well, I can't hide under the chair, that's stupid. Yup, I'm DEAD MEAT."_

* * *

Cagalli took off one of her hairpins and angled it in the doorknob hole and poked it. Then the lock clicked. "Yes!" she cheered. 

She stepped inside the lab room. The angered blonde looked around to find a broken test tube on the floor with chemical but **no** Athrun. She searched under the desk first then behind furniture.

Cagalli scratched her head. _"I thought he was here."_ She looked at the tiny window that was above the desk. _"He couldn't have…"_

While she was thinking, a little shadow that was behind the door the whole time escaped the room in quiet steps. He kept whispering in his head like a mantra, _"PLEASE DON'T SEE ME, PLEASE DON'T…"_

With his small size he reach the living room pretty quickly. Athrun saw the door and turned the doorknob to open it. But as he heard Cagalli out of his lab he hid under the coffee table accidentally hitting his head.

She stopped walking as she heard something hit something wooden. The blonde shook her head. _"Am I just hearing stuff? Or am going crazy?"_ she asked herself.

"_Sorry, Cagalli, I don't want to scare you but you can't find out…"_

She shivered. "No there are no such things as ghosts…are there?"

"_She's scared of ghosts?" _Athrun chuckled in his thoughts.

Cagalli turned pale. "Why is the front door open?" she asked herself as she remembered well that she closed it behind her or did she?

"Maybe I should come back later…" she spoke, her voice shaky with fear.

"_Yes, come back later…" _her tiny boyfriend who was hiding underneath the coffee table thought.

"But…I want Athrun to be happy…" Cagalli whispered as she looked around. Smiling she brushed the stupid ghosts thing away and closed the door and began to clean up the living room first.

"_Argh. Why is she so persisting? (Sigh.)" _

Cagalli started stacking up the books on the shelf. One book fell on the floor. Sighing she went to pick it up. Her skirt lifted up as she bent over to pick the book up showing her lacy black panties.

Under the coffee table you could see a flushed blue haired kid with sudden dark green eyes. _"Guess I will stay for few minutes…" _He decided and grinned while staring at his girlfriend's panties, _"…Black, huh?"_

Interrupting Athrun's sick thoughts and Cagalli's cleaning, a brunette came in. The brunette's heart skipped a beat as he found his sister putting books on the shelf. "CAGALLI!!" he said surprisingly.

"Kira!" Cagalli turned around as she finished the books on the shelf and walked over to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. Cagalli laughed but Kira nervously chuckled. "Uh, you first." Kira asked.

"Well, since you took Asuran to work then I had nothing to do so I decided to clean up Athrun's apartment."

Kira chuckled nervously. "How nice."

"Well, how about you?" his little sister asked. "Uh, I…" Kira mumbled trying to find an excuse. He looked around the room as he spotted his blue haired best friend under the coffee table waving at him. Kira stood blank.

"Kira?" Cagalli called as she saw her brother distracted by something. She looked at the same direction but Kira stopped her by standing in front of her. Kira spoke in a nervous cheery voice, "Uh, hey, what about if we leave and go home now? Lacus will be back in few hours. We have to get dinner ready."

"Huh? Oh, ok…" Cagalli responded nodding. She got her coat and purse but then something hit her, "…Uh, Kira?"

"…Yah?" He turned around from the door.

"...Uh, where's Asuran?"

* * *

End of Mini 7. 

**(A/N: Oh Ho Ho Ho! I'm not Santa. LOL. But Christmas is coming soon in 2 months! Hey, now what will Kira tell Cagalli when Athrun wasn't with him the whole time when he was actually in his apartment? Wanna know what he says to his sister? Well my good people find out on the next update! Till next time!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	8. Confusion

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

**Author's Note: **Sigh ... what can I say? Uhm...I had some big huge problems that I had to deal with and I don't want to talk about it... Sigh...uhm…here's the next chapter. (Sorry if I depress you just now...)

* * *

**_Previously in Mini 7…_**

"…_Uh, Kira?"_

"…_Yah?" He turned around to face his younger sister._

"…_Uh, where's Asuran?"_

* * *

**Mini 8: Confusion...  
**

Kira froze. His mind went blank for a second. _"Crap! Crap! Crap! Quadruple crap! What should I say…? That Athrun…wait, how the hell did he get out??? I locked the room! Argh…I'm going to kill him…later, not now…"_

"KIRA!" Cagalli hollered at his sensitive ears that his eardrums rang almost closing him stone deaf. Kira fell back as he woke from his sisters' horrible shout and covered his ears. "Geez, you have a knack on getting your older brother deaf, huh?"

His sister retorted, "Hey, it's not my fault you doze off!" Geez, what a fury, you could almost see her veins nearly to pop. He sighed. "Ok, ok…yes, yah, sure…Now what were you saying?"

Cagalli blinked. Ok...Kira would never just brush off the topic like that, _never_…That's very _Weird_…there's something definitely going on. "…I said, where's Asuran? He was with you the whole day, right?" She asked settling her purse on her shoulder.

"_Ahh shit…I shouldn't have asked that again…uhh…what should I do??? Damn it… Think good brain!!! You are the smartest from the Hibiki family, eh, not really, but you know this… c'mon think!!"_ After coming up and destroying the ideas to escape the horrifying topic, his mouth just spoke without him; it's just tired of him blabbing. "Ah, uhm, I left Asuran in the car. And I came…to pick up something in here that I lent to Athrun long time ago."

"Oh." She wasn't quiet convinced but decided not to push it in sake of... "That seems reasonable. Anyways, let's go and get whatever he borrowed from you and leave already. I don't want to keep Asuran waiting." She spoke as she looked at her older brother. Kira nodded and froze. _"Uh, was it me that said that? Weird… I don't remember thinking to say that, but oh well, at least I'm saved!!"_ he quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders. _"…Shit. What am I suppose to get?"_

Then the brunette felt something been thrown at him…it felt like a tiny piece of crumbled paper or...BALL OF DUST? It was either one of them. He brushed off whatever was thrown at him and turned his face to the blue boy who was underneath the small wood coffee table and mouthed in irritation. _"What?"_

The little cute dark blue haired boy pointed at the very fine sequoia redwood bookshelf with his tiny cute kid finger. He mouthed as he pointed high. _"The shelf."_

It took Kira a little second to registered that and mouthed back. _"Thanks."_ Athrun just nodded and lay there, waiting to get out of the dusty floor any moment.

"Ah, Cagalli it's over there on the shelf, can you be a dear and get it for me?" Kira asked with a sweet wide fake smile. Cagalli's eyes furrow. "Geez, you lazy OLDER BROTHER!! Get it yourself!!"

"But I'm giving you a ride, so you should be _thankful_. And to give me something for an exchange I want you to get me the book that Athrun borrow from me. Now please get me the book, my little sweet sister." Kira smirked as he mocked his sister with the facts that were true.

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead. She clutched her fist into a tight ball. Oh, how she hated when Kira when he is like this. But it's true, she did need the ride, she wanted to see Asuran and his tiny cute pretty smiles. Weirdly, she felt like a mother when she thought of him. "Fine, I'll get it, you indolent brother."

"Haha, very funny," Kira sarcastically laughed.

As his sister went to the bookshelf to get the stupid book that her idiotic boyfriend borrowed from her moronic brother, Kira turned around and signaled to Athrun, _"Get out and Go to the car."_

"_Huh?"_ the blue haired boy looked completely puzzled. What the hell was Kira saying? _"What?"_ Athrun asked in confusion.

"Uh, Kira, what's the book that you told me to get?" Cagalli asked as she turned her head towards her brother.

Kira quickly raise his head and blurred out, "**Meathead**" Opps, he didn't mean to say that… too late… And _Meathead? _The hell...? Couldn't he say something _smart_?

His sister and his friend sweat-dropped. "**Meathead**? O…k…Weird...I don't see how Athrun would like to borrow that. But I guess guys are weird in ways..."

Kira scratched his head. "Uh, yah sure…" As Cagalli went back to find the ridiculous idiotic named book he whispered again to Athrun with hand movements, _"Get out and Go to the car."_

"_What?"_ seriously who would understand Kira? Some people but, to Athrun it felt like he was communicating with an stranded moronic green paled alien right now. _"I don't get it." _Athrun shrugged his shoulders.

Man, the brunette's vein popped. Finally. "Dammit, I said **Get out! GET OUT and go to the CAR!!**" Kira yelled startling his sister and his friend. Athrun nodded and quickly run out the door. "Kira! What was that!? What's wrong with you?" Cagalli yelled back as she balanced herself up from the sudden shock. Man, her brother is just bizarre sometimes.

Her brother chuckled nervously sweating a bit. "Ah, sorry I just remembered...that I got the book already! ...Ehehhe…sorry about that…" he scratched his head.

"Geez, you are weird." Cagalli stated, getting her purse, she headed towards the door.

"That's mean. What, don't you ever suddenly shout out when something comes in your mind and you can't stop it?" Kira said wiping his sweat from his forehead. His sister answered closing the door behind her. "NO. Who would ever do that? I know that I wouldn't."

"Yah right, we will see about that."

"Right." she said plainly as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh you will see, dear sweet sister. You will see…" Kira said in a low evil whisper. He descended the stairs behind her.

* * *

_Outside Athrun's apartment. Parking lot. Sundown already._

"Oh shit, where do I hide? The car is locked," the navy blue haired boy whispered as he looked inside Kira's sports car. He can see that the lock button on the car door was turned to the other side to show the lock button in eye view. And the round blood-shot red blinking light alarm that is next to the steering wheel displayed that the alram was on and it could go on if you break in or just playing plain stupidity to open the door like that. _"Kira! Why didn't you unlo--?"_

His senses tickle as he heard foot steps. Athrun quickly hid behind the car's bumper.

* * *

Cagalli said as she walked towards the car, "Kira, you shouldn't have let Athrun alone in the--" She stopped as she saw a little fuss ball of blue navy hair hiding behind the silver Porsche sports car. A smile showed on her lips. 

Kira panicked as he saw Athrun not in the car. He smack his forehead. Shoot he forgot to unlock the car for him…Great. Well, not like he knew how. Athrun's apartment didn't have the parking lot view, did it?

The smiling blond walked around the car quietly and loomed over the blue haired boy who was crunching down on the floor trying to hide. "BOO!!"

"Ahh!" Athrun screamed as he turned around quickly and fell. His butt on the cold ground first. "You scared me!" he said almost in a shout, his heart beating fast like it was going to popped out any moment.

"Ahaha, and you thought you could scare me, huh?"

His little face showed confusion. "Huh?" Did it look like?

"Oh don't pretend." She smiled, a warm playful smile. A smile that could be use in the **'bedroom'**. Athrun shook the thought away. No, he couldn't think of such…or could he? Well, he has seen up Cagalli's blouse, so why couldn't he? And just now he just realized that she had big huge---

Athrun had a dopey grin on his face but brushed it away as he stood up to see Kira with a cold hard expression on his face. Opps, he notice, right? Hope not...

Cagalli just laughed. "C'mon, let's get in the car, you must be freezing out here." She rubbed his shoulders and smiled. Man, she smiles like a mother smiling to her son. He happily nodded.

Cagalli tried to open the door, but it was locked. She turned to Athrun and Kira, "Uh, it's locked. Asuran, you locked the door behind you?"

Kira and Athrun froze. "…Uhh, yah, I forgot to unlock it." He replied sweating. The blond nodded. She was about to say something but Kira interrupted her, "Uh, here let me open it…well, since I have the key, eheheh..." Cagalli nodded and let him through.

* * *

_Inside Kira's car._

"So, how was the ZAFT Corp. Asuran?" Cagalli asked as she turned her face back to Athrun who was sitting behind Kira. Both of the guys froze. Cagalli laughed as she saw both of their expression change. "What's wrong with you guys? Did I say something wrong?"

Both of them shook their heads. "No."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Ok... So, how was it?"

"Uh, wonderful." Kira choked out.

"Uhhu…and?" she pursued the question looking at Kira. Kira started sweating. Cagalli saw it and worried. "Kira, are you ok? You are sweating awfully fast. Is something wrong?"

"_Of course something is wrong!" _Kira yelled in his thoughts. _"Why do you have to ask that????"_

Athrun covered for Kira as he saw his friend in deep trouble. If Kira goes down, he is going down too. He screamed in excitement. "I had lots of fun!! Cagalli nee-chan, you should have seen the machines in the science lab!!! And I got to wear a weird science suit to the lab!! And--"

"Eh? Athrun's dad let you in, in the lab?" She asked surprised. "I thought that he never lets anyone in the labs unless they are scientist..." She said in a low voice. "He didn't let me in..."

Kira and Athrun froze again like frozen cold water. Kira chucked nervously. "Uh, Mr. Zala didn't let you in...is because... he...didn't want you to catch a serious infectious chemical disease."

Athrun and Cagalli's face went blank. Good excuse but bad choice of words. His sister said in a shaky voice, "...But he let Asuran…_in_?"

"Ah..." Kira lost his words. "Well..."

"_Stop talking, Stop talking, NOW! Or else you will sentence us both to hell!!!" _Athrun screamed in his mind. He accidentally kicked Kira's chair. Kira turned towards him with a glare.

"Sorry." Athrun apologized.

"Well? Why would Athrun's dad let poor Asuran in the dangerous lab?" Cagalli pressed on. _"This sounds fishy..."_

Then a random thought came to Kira. "Ah, because he didn't have a suit to fit you. And maybe because you are a female."

"But there were plenty." She narrowed her eyebrow. "And what do you mean by _' maybe because **you are a female**.'_--?"

Oh dear god. She's pissed now. Run! OR hide!

"Ah, **we are home**! Yay!!!" Athrun screamed scared. He jump out of the car as Kira parked it and turned off the engine. Kira sweated and yelled too, "HOME SWEET HOME!!!" leaving an angry cagalli in the passenger seat.

"_There's defenitely something going on..." _She assumed and got out of the car. _"And I'm going to find out by myself no matter what, unless..."_

* * *

_In the apartment. _

As soon as the three of them stepped inside the apartment, Athrun quickly went to his room saying that he felt sleepy. Lucky, Cagalli was nice enough to let him because when Kira said that he also wanted to go and rest, she took a letter opener, (a dull knife used to cut open the envelopes in which letters are mailed), that was sitting on an end table near the door and pointed at Kira with deadly eyes demanding that he help her with dinner or he will die. Her brother freaked out and agreed. It's not the first time that she threatened him to do something for her. "Thank god" Kira said thinly as Cagalli threw the letter opener back to the end table.

"Hurry up and help me." Cagalli yelled with anger. How could Kira leave her to make dinner for all of them? How selfish of them!

Nodding, Kira stood up and walk quickly to the kitchen. Man, never go to the bad side of his sister. It kills you either with words or force. And seriously, you don't want to go there. Brushing some thoughts away, he quickly washed his hands and put an apron on.

At the corner of the living room, a very frighten Athrun stood there as he mentally thought, _"Is this what I have to put up with in the future…?" _He prayed. _"If so... God please help me!!" _

* * *

An hour or so passed. Sounds of keys on the wooden door lock turned and a lovely pink hair woman came in with a big warm smile. "I'm back." 

Cagalli who walked from the kitchen to the living room greeted her. She started setting the food on the center of the table while Athrun, who fakely woke up and felt that she wasn't angry anymore, helped set the table.

Lacus closed the door behind and drop her keys next to the killing letter opener that Cagalli used to threaten Kira with. As she turned around, something jumped and hugged her tightly. "Kira!" Lacus gasped.

Stilling hugging her, he muffled. "Lacus! I miss you so much!!" Laughing, she kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too." She tried to move but Kira was still hugging her, more like clinging for life. His teeth clattered. "Caga…Cagalli…Cag--alli…She…she…"

Cagalli Hollered. "Hey, Stop harrassing my friend and help, or else!!!"

"Ah, Yes, ma'am!" Kira let go off Lacus and straighten up to give a salute geture. His girl just giggled.

* * *

Before dinner started, Cagalli and Lacus saw the boys talking secretly in the kitchen and blabbing about something. The blonde's brow narrowed. Something is defenitely wrong in this picture. 

She took Lacus's hand and dragged her into her room. The boys who caught them leaving, just watched.

* * *

_In Cagalli's room…_

"What's up?" Lacus asked. "Lacus, don't you think Asuran and Kira are getting too close to each other?"

The pink haired lass quirked her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked puzzled in the thougth of it. "I mean, Kira before went all suspicious about little Asuran and Asuran disliked Kira for a fact. And now they are all creepily friendly towards each other. Don't you think is weird?"

Lacus nodded her head. "True. It's kinda weird but, isn't it normal--?"

Cagalli finished for her, "--What to be friend of a enemy so quickly?"

"So, you are saying there is something going on?" Her pink haired friend asked. "Oh my god! Maybe **_abuse_**?" Lacus gasped.

Cagalli surprised with Lacus idea, shook her head forcefully with disagreement. "Impossible of Kira to do. And 'EWW'!!"

"Eheheh, sorry. Only thought that came to my mind."

Cagalli sweat-dropped. "Ok, let's brush that thought away." She showed with her hands. "I think we need to investigate what's going on between them."

Lacus groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Cagalli said plainly. "Now here's the plan..."

* * *

_Back in the kitchen…_

"Hey, what do you think Cagalli dragged Lacus so quickly into her room for?" Kira asked in curiosity then gasped along with Athrun, who has a shock frozen icy expression on his face.

"Oh god. You don't mean they are…?" Kira asked freezing in position.

"...I don't know, I really don't know…" Athrun replied. "But they are sure taking a long time in that room..." His thoughts finished for him in an incoherent whispered, _"...that I slept in...with her..." _

"Dude, do you think we should check on them... just to, you know, check if they are not--" Kira started to walk out of the kitchen but Athrun pulled him back.

"Hush, they are coming out."

* * *

End of Mini 8. 

**(A/N: LMAO!!! What do you think Cagalli's plan are to unmask Kira and not-so-little Asuran's relationship? Oh, and will Cagalli and Lacus finally know their secret? Well my good people find out on the next update! Till next time!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	9. Back Fire

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or Sunrise. I would love to kill the person who made the sequel of GS if I may…ahahaha, just joking...NOT.

**Author's Note: SORRY!! I'M VERY SORRY!!!! "" **I was busy studying for my test before break…that I didn't have time to write this chapter up. Ahaha, now I can! Yay! Winter starts today!!!

Ah, anyways, thanks for waiting and thanks for your reivews!!! Just to say something before you read, Lacus might be a little OCC, so…yah…don't complain to me later. Remember, it's all part of the story process. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Mini 9: Back Fire**

Their dinner was... well… going _weird_ in a sort of way... The two girls kept blabbing about which secret clothes-hunting (?), which pose was the greatest (??), when they fell on each other (???), mail each other though they lived near by before (????), and all the little weird things that girls would never talk about—(probably)—but unfortunately this two girls did...

Something was wrong with this two girls...I'm sure.

"Oh, Lacus, I had fun." Cagalli said with amusement, clapping her hands together. She looked at Lacus with a glint in her eyes. "Me too." The pink haired friend reply with sparkles in her eyes.

From the view of the boys, their minds were in denial. And their mouths were gaped form the shock. Still seeing the scene in front of them, they witness Lacus holding Cagalli's hand and with a light squeeze they both smiled. _"What the heck is happening!!?? My girlfriend is a-a-a—lesbian!?" _Both of the guys thought in a panic mode.

Kira leaned over to Lacus, who sat in front of him, interrupted their moment time. "Uh, Lacus. I need to talk you." Kira mumbled, but clear enough for everyone to hear. Lacus turned her head towards Kira, "Hm? What is it?" her smile quickly faded as she saw her…boyfriend.

"Uh, do you have a moment? I want to talk to you in the kitchen." Kira said, pointing at the kitchen behind him.

Cagalli's eyes furrowed. "Why can't you say what you want to talk about with her here?" Lacus nodded in agreement. "Yah, Kira. Just tell me here. There's no reason to be shy."

Athrun looked never so surprised like now. Was Cagalli having an affair with La-Lacus? How? There's something going on, he has a hunch. And that means they are up to something. Or maybe he is wrong and they are actually les-les-**lesbians**! For god's sake!!

Athrun shrived and looked at Kira, who was frozen like ice.

"Well?" Cagalli demanded, in a forceful tone. "Are you gone frozen or something? Tell us. You are making dinner cold."

Kira faced them, and then looked at Athrun. "Uhm, Athrun, I see you have finish eating." Athrun looks at his plate, the food on his plate, half-eaten. He eyed his friend questionably with a quirked brow. "Huh?"

Panicking, Kira dragged Athrun off his seat, muttering something quickly to him. As the brunette dragged the little midnight blue haired boy to his room shutting the door behind him, the girls, who were sitting there blank in expression and their mouths, gaped. They began whispering to each other.

"I think you are right, Cagalli. There is something going on." Lacus said, in a low voice looking at the direction the guys went. Cagalli nodded then quirked an eyebrow, "But, why is little Asuran acting like that?" The pink haired lady who was sitting beside her, eyes widen in realization. "Oh my god, it must be **'that'** then!!"

"…But it couldn't have been **'that'**…could it? You know…Kira been a **pedophile**…?"

Lacus sobbed. "Oh my god! …And I'm his girlfriend!"

"And he's my bloody older **brother**!" Cagalli said, covering her mouth.

* * *

Time Pass by and the girls stopped their 'sobbing time', the blond stood up from the table, hands wrapped up like fists slamming down on the cover wooden table. "Oh, that's it. Kira is going to get it!" the pink haired friend tugged at her sleeve. "Cagalli, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to that pervert!! Then beat him up!!" Cagalli said angrily. "But—" Lacus muttered.

"Lacus, this has **got **to stop!" Cagalli said sternly, looking away from her friend's eye view. She waited no longer for her friend's reply and walked straight towards the SO-CALLED-BROTHER' room. Lacus had no choice but to follow her.

The angry blond was about to knock on the door, but she heard something strange coming from inside. She looked at Lacus, who looked back in shock. The blond got close to the door, hearing the guys talk. Looking at the pink haired lady, Cagalli asked Lacus to listen too. Shaking her head, Lacus refused to eavesdrop, but then from the inside, she heard her name was said. Was Kira talking about Lacus…but to whom? …Little Asuran? …No…it can't be…Asuran…is…

Cagalli's expression was all in rumbles. "Athrun, I think Lacus and Cagalli are catch up on our plan." Kira spoke in a worry state.

"_Athrun?" _Cagalli thought. _"But, I thought…? Asuran is…Athrun's long distance cousin, right? Then How…?" _She shook that crazy thought. _"And what does he mean by '**Plan**'? What Plan?"_ She looked at Lacus who was also confused as her.

The little dark blue haired boy nodded. "That's what I thought when they started to get weird." He paced around the room, walking pass the door. Athrun raised his head to face his friend. With an awkward look he said, "you don't think…they are…you know… **'Lesbians'**…do you?"

"NOOO!!!" Kira said, in a panicking voice. "OF COURSE NOT!!!" He pointed out to the door. "That's Lacus, we are talking about. She…she would never be like that!! What are you thinking Athrun???"

Feeling a little awkward since he asked that, he manage to say without blushing of mortification. "Ah, well…sorry…but… Didn't you see the way they were acting? It's like—"

"It was real?" Kira finished for him. Athrun nodded with a sigh. There was a long silence and Kira tried to end it with a question. "What do we do now? …If the girls know about this?"

The emerald eyed boy thought for a moment and clapped his hands as an idea appeared. "We could pretend that everything they do is normal and we just carry on with the plan. And everything will be fine."

"But Athrun, what if everything isn't?"

"Then we will figure this crap out. If I pretend again that I want to go back to Zala Corp, I know Cagalli will let me. Then you can actually drop me off at my apartment and I can finish the antidote for the shrinkage pill in no time." Athrun said, pacing around the room again.

He scratched his head for more ideas. "We can make up anything, and Cagalli might believe it. But…somehow I'm getting a funny feeling that she thinks you're gay, though you're her brother." Athrun said lastly pointing at the brunette man.

Kira shot up like volcano. "WHAT!? I'M NOT GAY!"

Athrun covered his ears and said with a hiss, "NOT so loud you idiot!! The girls might hear us!" Kira covered his mouth muttering an apology, which Athrun brushed it off. Athrun tried explaining. "I'm just saying on the way she looks at us when we are together. It's just weird because, remember you used to spy on me when you thought I was suspicious? …And now you are so close to me that you would actually take me to visit your work…" Kira froze.

"Yah, I think that she and Lacus thinks that you are a **pedophile**." Athrun said making a statement. Kira was shocked. "Wha-what!!?? I'm not a **pedophile**!!! For god's sake!!" Athrun hushed him again. "Don't you listen? I said not to loud!!"

"Sorry, but…" the violet man looked at his friend and pointed at him, "why couldn't you be the pedophile instead?" Athrun shook his head. "Because I look like a kid, you idiot. Have you ever seen a child been an offender before? Obviously, not, it's always the older one that are."

"Right." Kira said plainly.

The midnight blue haired boy sighed and looked at the time they had spend in the room…together. He coughed. "We better get back to dinner, I bet the girls are sleep or washing the dishes already." Kira nodded opening the door for him.

Cagalli and Lacus panicked, pushing each other to one of the rooms. Thank god, the guys didn't see them or heard them listening to them.

"Yup, guess they went to sleep." Kira said looking at the dinning room and the kitchen, seeing the girls nowhere in sight. "But they didn't clean up their plates. That's weird. You know…" Feeling a little guilty, Kira said scratching his head. "I guess we should clean after then for once." Athrun nodded, picking up some dishes.

* * *

_Cagalli's room…_

"I can't believe those bastards!!!" Cagalli screamed in her pillow. "That's **Athrun** right there!!! And I **slept** with him—"

"What!?" Lacus boomed, in shock. "You **slept** with little—I mean, Athrun!? _When_?"

Cagalli's cheeks turned red as cherry color. "I didn't SLEEP with him!!" she shook her head, "Not that way, I mean!!" her amber eyes flash with anger, "that little bastard told me that he was afraid of the night, so I let him sleep **beside me** as long as he wants."

Lacus sighed while she shook her head. "It's not—like I knew that that little cute boy would turn out to be that **jerk**!!" Cagalli said, trying to convince Lacus. "Come Lacus don't give me that look." Lacus replied, "Hey, I said nothing."

"Come on you are giving me the look."

"What look?"

"The look when something is really weird and you don't know what to do but just think is weird as it is."

With a sigh, Lacus said, "Sorry. It's just weird hearing you said that about a little boy and you, Cagalli, **a grown up**. It's just adding you to the _pedophile list_."

"What!? Uh, I **cannot** believe what I'm hearing…" the blond covered her ears, groaning.

Cagalli pointed at Lacus accusingly. "Hey, at least you are happy that your boyfriend or should I say my-so-called-brother isn't gay or a pedophile."

The light-lavender eyed lady breathed out, as she was relieved. "I know…Thank god." She smirked.

* * *

Cagalli's smile faded for a moment and thought really hard, trying to remember  
everything that she and Lacus heard. "You know, they said some pretty weird things…like antidote pill?"

"Maybe it's for Athrun, since he is little at the moment."

Cagalli made a fist and punched her pillow with it, scaring her pink haired friend. "Sorry. I'm still mad at him. Don't think that I went crazy." Cagalli reassured.

Lacus brushed away with a hand. "No problem. I would be if Kira was like that."

"I want revenge."

"Eh?"

"I want revenge." Cagalli repeated.

"On Athrun? How?"

"I don't know but I'm thinking. That little idiot is going to pay. And…didn't we hear that they said something about going back the apartment? What apartment?"

Lacus thought aloud. "…Maybe Athruns'?"

Cagalli's expression lighted up. "Yah, that's it! That explains why when I went to Athrun's apartment I heard noises…Oh **scared** me there for a minute."

The baby blue eyed girl giggled. "I guess, it's normal to be scare. Though, you said that you aren't scare of anything."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Cagalli whacked lightly Lacus on the arm.

"Oh, nothing." Lacus smile.

Cagalli sighed. "Ok, let's get back to business. Now you see, as we heard…"

* * *

_Next morning…_

Everyone in the dinning table acted normal as cool as you please, forgetting all the stuff that happened yesterday. Well, almost. Little Athrun munched on his cereal, acting just like those little kids. He looked at Cagalli then at Lacus. _"Weird…the girls aren't acting like yesterday… suspicious… maybe they are catching on…"_

"Asuran, eat properly." A female voice woke him up.

He looked up to see a bright sunny Cagalli. She took a napkin and cleaned his mouth from the mess his was making. "There. You are one messy boy, I tell you that." She pinched lightly on his cheek, letting go she giggled.

"…_Maybe I mistaken…or not…"_ Athrun thought.He looked up to see Cagalli laughing with Lacus. _"Hm…"_

Athrun was about to ask why Cagalli a question, but Kira interrupted him. "Ah, Cagalli, I'm taking Asuran again to Zala Corp. He loves it there."

"Oh?" the blond quirked an eyebrow. "How nice." She commented with a fake lovely smile. Boy, she knows how to act in front of those idiotic morons. Right there, when she pinched cutely at Athrun's cheek, she could have punched him hard for lying to her all this days. But thankfully her mind kicked in and she stopped herself in time. Boy, Athrun will get a piece of Cagalli's fist when she solved this whole shitting thing.

"May I go? Please Cagalli onee-chan?" Athrun asked, sweetly interrupting her thoughts. He had his thoughts too, but duty comes first. Though, he wanted to stay a kid and enjoy no responsibility what so ever, he missed kissing Cagalli and whatnot.

Cagalli smiled, "Of course, you may."

* * *

As Athrun was getting on Kira's car, he asked, "Hey, did you see Lacus's and Cagalli's expression this morning?" Kira turning on the engine looked at his tiny friend to his right. "What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"I mean, the way they act today, just now."

Still not getting it, Kira asked again. "What do you mean?"

Athrun sighing, explained. "Kira, the way they acted was totally different then yesterday."

Still puzzled. "…So?"

Shaking his head, Athrun end it in conclusion, "So, that must mean that those girls might be pulling us the joke."

"Oh." Kira shook his head. "Ok. So, what do we do?"

"Hmm…" Athrun thought, lost of words. He looked at Kira's cell phone. "Call Cagalli's cell."

"What?" Kira asked, confused. "I said call her." The kid commanded. "Ok." Kira said confused. He took out his cell phone and phoned his sister.

_Tru…tru…tru…_

"_Hello?"_ Cagalli answered.

"Cagalli?"

She said, sarcastically. "No, I stole my own cell—Of course, it's me, you dummy. What's up?" 

Kira looked at Athrun, who wrote something on a piece of paper and show it to him. The brunette read it to Cagalli in a normal speaking tone. "Uh, nothing, just wondering what are you doing today?"

"_Does it matter to you?"_ Cagalli asked.

"Uh, you don't have to be rude. I'm just asking." Kira spoke. _"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm doing the laundry with Lacus, and then just going to eat lunch with her at noon and maybe go shopping. Does that sound good to you?"_

"Uh, yah." Kira responded. Athrun nudge him handing him another piece of written paper. The violet eyed man quirked his brow as he looked from the paper to his navy blue head friend. He shook his head. "Hey, that's great. Since you're doing the laundry and going shopping, then can you please wash my socks and buy me a hammer, nails, driller, and Times Magazine?"

"What!? Why do we have to wash your filthy dirty socks!? And since when do you need a driller and a hammer?" 

"Because I'm your older brother and you should listen to what I say. And the tools are something I can't tell you, its guys stuff. Oh, hey I have to go. Thanks. Bye." Kira said quickly hanging up before Cagalli could say anything else.

The brunette laughed so hard. "Oh my god, that's hilarious." He looked at Athrun who was chuckling. "What's with the nails and stuff?"

Athrun smiled. "Oh, it's nothing of use. It just popped in my mind."

* * *

"Argh!! That infuriating brother!!!" Cagalli screamed, pulling on her golden locks. Lacus came out from the living room, munching on a chewy yummy tasty candy. "What's up?" she asked, knowing that was Kira.

"My stupid brother wants us to buy some shitting things and clean his socks!"

"Ok." Lacus gave a pause. "But won't that interfere with our plan?"

"Exactly, that's why, I'm pissed off!" said Cagalli angrily.

"So, what do we do?" the pink haired lady asked. "Hm…you clean his socks—_cuz, I'll never touch them_—and I'll go and do some quick shopping." Cagalli ordered, grabbing Lacus's car keys. "Ok." Her friend nodded, turning around to clean Kira's socks.

* * *

"Lacus, I'm back!" Cagalli said, shutting the door behind her. "Are you finish yet?" she asked looking around. Lacus stepped out of the laundry room and smiled. "Done."

"Ok, then let's go and find out what they are hiding in his apartment." Cagalli said, seriously. Lacus nodded and followed Cagalli to her car.

* * *

As Cagalli drove Lacus's car, Lacus who sat in the passenger seat, asked as she was curious about, "…Hey, Cagalli. If Athrun is actually there in his apartment then how are we to search for clues?"

Cagalli smiling turned to face her friend. She chuckled. "Easy. We **kick** him out."

"Huh? …What do you mean? We don't actually kick him out…right?" Lacus said in shock.

"Yes. And no. We call Kira's cell and tell him that we got lunch for him and Asuran. Then I will ask him to put Athrun on the phone. Thus, we can figure out if Athrun is really in his apartment."

"Brilliant Cagalli!" Lacus cheered. She giggled. "No wonder you said were going for a quick shopping. Cagalli you are so smart."

Cagalli touch her chest, flattered. "Thank you." Laughing it off with _'Those morons won't know what hit them!'_

Lacus coughed after laughing so much. She looked out the car window. "Are we actually going there?" Nodding, Cagalli asked Lacus to call the morons. Lacus quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Kira's cell.

"_Hello? Kira Hibiki, speaking."_

"Hey, honey." Lacus said in always her sweet tone.

"_What's up?"_

"Oh, I just thought that you and Asuran are hungry, so I bought lunch for both of you."

"_Ehh? Uh, why?"_

Lacus acted as she was taken aback. "Why? Because I care; Don't you care that I care?"

_Hearing her tone, Kira started feeling a little guilty. "Ahh, of course I care, Lacus. Sorry, is just that we can buy lunch near by. So you don't need to—"_

"Too late. We're here!!" His sister said in a high pitch voice, interrupting him.

"_Cagalli? Wha—what are you--?"_

"What I can't come? Oh Hey, put Asuran on the phone."

"_Uhh, he…uh, went to the washroom." Kira said._

Cagalli smiled evilly as she knew that Kira would be lying. "Ah, what you let him drink??" She said in a girlish way. Before her brother could even say anything back, Cagalli said in a cheerful voice. "Oh well, we're here!! Oh, and I better see Asuran around you!" then she hang up on him, fake laughing.

The blond turned around to see Lacus sigh, "Cagalli, you didn't have to hang on him." Cagalli just shrugged. "He pisses me off. Plus, he lied that Athrun was there. That liar."

Shaking her head, Lacus looked around seeing that they just enter the highway. "Hey, we aren't even near the Corp."

"I know." Cagalli laughed. She kept her eyes on the road. "This gives time for Kira to panic and call the **moron** back to the company."

The baby blue eyed friend shook her head smirking, "You are evil." The amber-eyed blond shrugged. "Not my fault that he lied to me." She evilly smiled, "It's call **'pay back time'**."

* * *

Kira started panicking. He thought mentally, _"Shit!! I have to get Athrun here, right **now**!!" _Taking out his cell, he dial Athrun's apartment. Remembering that he didn't lock Athrun this time, he knows that he will eventually pick up.

After many beeps no one answered the phone. Then the answering machine came on with Athrun's voice in it. _"I'm sorry that I'm not home at the moment, please leave your message after the beep, and I will gladly call you back. Thank you."_

"_I guess this is one of his strategies. Smart."_ Kira thought, till the beep came on. Changing his tone of voice, Kira spoke in code. "Hey, it's **purple-brownie** here. Pick up or I'll smash your head to the wall."

Hearing the phone been picked up, a little boy's voice spoke with a sighed, "Though you were the girls."

"Sure."

"So, what's up? Don't tell me that you are really going to smash my head to the wall?" Athrun said continuing the stupid joke.

Kira chuckled. "Oh, I would love to—Ah, no time for that. The girls are here in the company!!"

"WHAT!? How?"

"They thought it was nice to bring food for us, so they came!! And you must come back to the company right now!! Or they will find out and chop my head off!!!"

"Oh my god…"

* * *

End of Mini 9.

**(A/N: Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!!! Now, how will little Athrun come back to Zala Corp in time? AND, how will Kira distract the girls? Well my good people find out on the next update! Till next time!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	10. For God's Sake

**My Mini Athrun  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or Sunrise. I would love to kill the person who made the sequel of GS if I may…ahahaha, just joking...NOT.

**Author's Note: **Well, my good readers, this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! It's Super long—so enjoy!!!

**P.s. **Oh, did you notice that I delete one of my stories? (Hmm…I guess I will post it during this year…again…)

**Important News! My new fic is going to be up soon! It's called "Living With a Sneaky Devil". (Hmm...I might change the title...)  
**

* * *

_**Previously in Mini 9:**_

"…_Ah, no time for that. The girls are here in the company!!"_

"_WHAT!? How?"_

"_They thought it was nice to bring food for us, so they came!! And you must come back to the company right now!! Or they will find out and chop my head off!!!"_

"_Oh my god…"_

* * *

**Mini 10: For God's sake…**

"Yah, I know! Hurry up and come over!!"

"But how??" Athrun

"Uh…RUN!! USE ANYTHING TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!! Run dam--" Kira screamed.

"Hey Kira!" a tanned blond called from behind startling the brunette. Kira jumped and quickly hang up the phone.

"Who were you calling? Lacus?" Dearka asked with a smirk.

"…Uh…yah…"

* * *

_Athrun's apartment…_

"Ok…you didn't have to hang up on me like that…" Athrun muttered, putting the phone back on the receiver. He looked around and ran towards his lab. Hiding it by putting a big white sheet over it, Athrun knew that it would be easily discovered. But he needed to get out of here in a flash. As he got out the room, he locked it with the spare key that Kira gave him.

As he ran towards the door, Athrun quickly thought how to get there without taking a lot of time. He looked at the keys on the end table. A mischievous smile appeared on his expression. He chuckled, as he thought of the craziest thing.

Taking the keys, he ran out of the apartment. Locking it, he slid down the staircase rail with speed. "Ow. Ow." He yelped, as the rail heat up under him. Quickly he got off, trying to remember where he left his car, he ran. Remembering, his car was located on the next block in an underground parking lot. Running quickly, he immediately located his car. Athrun pressed the alarm twice to unlock it. As he got in, he muttered to himself. _"I must be crazy."_

Thank god the parking guard didn't see him or else he'll be in deep shit.

Shifting the gear as he sped up, Athrun notice he couldn't see the front view well, as he is shorter than his normal size_. "Shit."_ He swore.

Athrun looked behind where he remembered he left his briefcase in the car. Stopping next to the sidewalk, the little navy haired boy took the leather briefcase and placed it below him, which he sat on.

"Ah, now that's much better," he said in relieve. Now, he can see the road ahead. He sped into the road again. Looking at the time, he swore. Hope Kira distracts the girls till he comes.

* * *

_On the road…with the girls…_

"Lacus, take over the wheel." Cagalli spoke as she parked the car on the sidewalk. Lacus looking confused asks why. "Why? What's wrong?"

Cagalli smirks. "Cause' I have a better idea."

"Huh?" Lacus's expression could tell that she was lost.

The blond face her friend. "You take the car and go and stall Kira while I run back to the apartment and find out what they are up to. And I think that _'bastard' _is on his way back to the company so not even him or Kira will know that I'm heading to the apartment."

Lacus nodded. "I see. But Kira might suspect that you aren't with me."

"True. Then, uh, make up something." Cagalli said getting out of the driver seat. As cars passed by and the wind blew, Cagalli waved bye to her friend. Lacus sat on the driver side and drove on.

* * *

_On the road…with Athrun…_

"Come on. Come on." Athrun cursed, as he looked at the time. About ten minutes passed and he wasn't at the company yet. He shifted the gear up for more power. Getting nowhere as he saw the road, something caught his eyes, a blond running to get on a bus.

"_Cagalli?"_ he thought. Shaking his thoughts of her, he brushed it away and focused on the road. _"No time for her, I must get to Kira right now. Or I'm dead meat."_ With that he press the acceleration pedal harder and shifted the gear up one more time.

* * *

_Cagalli's location…_

Gasping for air, as relieve that she caught the **bus**, Cagalli got on and pay for her fair. _"Guess luck is with me," _she praised herself. Without any clue that Athrun just passed by her.

* * *

_With Lacus and Kira…_

"Kira!" Lacus called as she saw her boyfriend drinking some coffee, probably drinking it to calm his panicking senses down. Seeing his girlfriend walking to him, Kira almost spit out the coffee in his mouth. "Uhm, hey."

Putting on a smile, Lacus showed him a bag with food containing. The brunette chuckled nervously as he looked at the clock behind her. "Thanks for bringing lunch, Lacus."

"No problem." She looked around seeing no Athrun in sight. _"Crap. He's not here yet."_

With a sweet smile, Lacus asked. "Kira where is Athrun?" Kira froze. "Uh…he is--" he looked around Lacus. "Where's Cagalli?" he asked with a sense of panic.

"Oh…uh…she forgot to close the…drier in the apartment, so she ran back to close it." She lied. Her mind screamed. Lacus, well, herself is supposed to be pure…or not. Oh well, damage is done. "So, where's Athrun?"

As Lacus questioned him, Kira was in other thoughts, _"Wait a minute. Cagalli would never touch my socks, and why wouldn't Lacus go and close it instead of her? Hm…that means that she's going—!!"_

Returning to reality, Kira faced Lacus, ignoring her question. "Uhm…Lacus I need to go to the washroom. I will be back. Ok?" "Ok." She replied with a nod.

Quickly Kira ran to the washroom, he bumped into silver-haired Yzak who started swearing at him. With a quick apology, he entered one of the washroom stalls and started to dial Athrun's cell. After three rings, Athrun picked up with an imitation of his adult voice. _"Hello?" _

"Yoh, it's me. Urgent news!! Cagalli is heading towards your apartment!! Right now!!"

"_What? Oh, Jesus Christ. Ok, bye." _Before Athrun hanged up, he muttered something. He turned the car around and headed back to the apartment. _"So, that blond that I saw was Cagalli after all!!" _his mind screamed.

Kira coming back from the washroom, he saw Lacus sitting on his office chair in plain boredom. "Uh, Lacus, I have to go somewhere."

Sitting up straight, Lacus walked over to Kira. "Where?" she asked.

"Uhm, somewhere."

"Then I want to go too." Lacus demand holding on Kira's hands.

"Sorry, I can't take you."

Lacus's looked totally changed. She started crying. "Why? Is it because I'm a bother?"

Looking at her, Kira felt guilty. "Ah, sorry." Then she cried more which attracted attention from the workers outside. Feeling nothing he could do, he decided. "Ok, ok, you can come."

"Thank you." she said with a kiss.

* * *

_Athrun's apartment…_

Running from the bus station to Athrun's apartment was tiresome, especially when you are in a hurry. Cagalli gasped for air as she climbed the stairs. As she reached the bastard's apartment floor, she immediately took out the spare key that he gave her when he left to Plants.

Opening the door, she run to the room where she heard noises before. Of course she was scared to even hear them again but this is what she has to do. Placing her ear on the wooden door. She heard nothing. _"So, he left."_

Taking a step back, she kicked the door open. With a loud thump the door went down. That's right, no one messes with Cagalli, no one. Man, that guy will pay. Absolutely.

Stepping over the door, Cagalli saw no one in plain sight. But something caught her eyes, there was a cloth covering something. She slowly pulled it off. Her eyes furrowed as she saw that it was a big chemistry set sitting on top of the metal table. She touched the flasks and tubes. They were still warm. That meant that that moron was working on it just an hour ago probably.

Looking around the lab, she saw nothing in particular and decided to search the other rooms, like his room.

Entering his room, first things her mind detected was the messy papers on his desk. She walked to it. She lifted up a piece of paper, she read it out loud, _"Project file name: Shrinkage pill…purpose to identify if there is a possibility to shrink living things with a dose of a shrinking pill, created with certain chemicals and other…Preparations…"_

Cagalli shook her head as she saw all the calculations and blueprints. It gave her a headache. Putting the piece of paper down, she saw something underneath all the papers. It was a medicine bottle containing weird looking pills.

"This must be what he took." She said looking at the bottle. Opening the cap, she took one out. Looking at it and the others. _"They all look alike." _She smelled it. Nothing. _"Hmm…"_

* * *

_Outside Athrun's apartment…_

Pulling up the hand brake and parking the damn car on one of the parking lots below his apartment, little Athrun ran out of the car slamming the door behind. With a flash, he climbed the stairs until he reached his apartment. Opening the door, he heard Cagalli reading the proposal for the shrinkage pill. He quietly walked to where her voice is coming form…it was his room.

Looking inside, he saw his girlfriend taking a pill form a strangely familiar bottle. _"Isn't that bottle that contains…oh god, no!!" _

Seeing that she was examining it, he madly dash towards her to take the bottle away from her. He, with both of his hands, snatched the bottle from her, surprising her. "I'll take that," Athrun said mischievously with a smile.

Realizing the little rascal took the bottle, Cagalli said with a not-so-gentle voice. "Give it back to me."

"Hm…**No**. You can't have them. You don't know what they are for."

"I'm not that stupid, Athrun."

Hearing his actual name, his eyes went wide. "…So you knew…"

With a snicker, she responded, "Yah. And oh, I'm not so happy. You little bastard, you had me tricked for a moment, but now I'm not falling for it anymore."

A sweat dropped on his forehead. "Hey, chill, Cagalli. You know, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Chill? After all this lies? What the **hell** do you take me for?" She screamed, grabbing his collar. A shiver went up his spine. "Ok, calm down. I'm sorry. I know I did wrong. Please, let's talk."

Cagalli eyed him askance. She let go of him, but as she let him down, he quickly dash out of her sight. With an alarm rate, Cagalli ran after him grabbing him from behind. "Thought, you could run away from me, huh? You little rascal." With a smirk, she took the bottle from his tiny puny hands with force. "I'll take that."

"Cagalli let go of me. You don't know what you are up against. That bottle contai—"

"Shush. I think I know." She read the label quickly. Of course she didn't understand any of it. It was written in chemical sense. She's just pretending to know, but that didn't fool Athrun.

"C'mon, Cagalli, give it back!" Athrun demanded, jumping to take it from her.

"Make me, **Shorty**." She answered as she raised the bottle high up into the air. As she looked down she found no Athrun in sight. _"Oh, crap, where did he go?"_ She looked sideways.

A voice from behind her spoke, mischievously. "Over here, _darling_."

Before Cagalli could even turn around, the little midnight haired boy jumped on her from behind, surprising the hell out of her. "Ah, you bastard!! Get off me!!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun with a laughing tone spoke with amusement, "Not till you give it back to me!"

He hanged behind her trying to reach the bottle, which she held in her hands. As she tried to swing him off her back, the little devil hanged on like a piece of rock. "GET OFF ME!!"

"Like I said, not till you give it back to me!!"

Moving around the room like a crazy tornado, they wouldn't give up. Stubborn they were, they didn't notice, a pink haired lady and a brunette man standing there, in front of the bedroom door, staring blankly at them.

"_Eh hem_." Kira coughed. "Athrun, I think you should let go of my sister."

The fighting couples, which were obviously deaf in match, didn't hear a single word that came from the brunette.

"I think we should break them apart." Lacus whispered to Kira. Nodding, Kira agreed. From what Lacus confronted him during the ride to Athrun's apartment, he found out from her—well, she spilled it out—that she and Cagalli knew almost their whole plan.

As Lacus and Kira decided to break off the couple's fight, they noticed that Athrun was trying to snatch the bottle from Cagalli's hand. But Cagalli wouldn't let him, as she raised it up high for his difficulties to reach it.

Seeing their friends running towards them, Athrun and Cagalli called them for help.

"Kira!! Grab the bottle from Cagalli. Hurry!" Athrun demanded in a high pitch tone.

Cagalli turned to Lacus with an angry voice. "Lacus, Get him off me!!! OR ELSE!!"

The calm couple easily frighten by their so-called 'friends', ran to them as help. Lacus tried to remove the little boy—who was unbelievably strong—from Cagalli's back, while telling them to stop.

Kira however, tried to take the bottle from his little sister's hands. Cagalli with an annoyed face, she yelled, "Kira, you idiot!! I can't believe you're helping him!!!" Kira muttered with a little guilt, "Sorry…"

Anyways, the blond turned to her friend, "Lacus help me, don't let them get the bottle into their hands!!" As the pink haired lady with a golden clip nodded, she helped.

As the never ending so-called fight was endured by the four of them who were trying to gain the bottle into their hands. Pushing and pulling, they all fell on the bed with a loud falling noise. The bottle however slipped right out of their hands and into the air.

The top of the bottle suddenly opened and as hundreds of pills came out with a _slow motion_ flow and rapidly falling as gravity pushed it to the wooden floor.

**One** however, **fell into the blonde's mouth**. _Accidentally._

Stuck in her throat, she had to swallow it. Coughing a little afterwards, she then realized what the thing she swallowed was…

"AAHHHH!!!!" Cagalli screamed. All the eyes behind her wondered what was wrong with her.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" her friend asked her from behind. Shaking her golden locks, she turned around to face Lacus. "Shit, **I took the pill**."

"WHAATTT!!??" everyone screamed in a panic tone.

Cagalli's brows furrowed. "Hey, it's not my fault!!" She turned her face to Athrun, finger pointing at him. "It's your fault!!"

Being accused, Athrun stood up for himself. "My fault!? How can you blame me? When you didn't even listen to me when I told you to give it to me in the first place??"

"…" No denial came from Cagalli, but she did fight back. "Oh, so…**transforming** yourself into a little kid and begging me to take you to my home where you lie to every one of us, especially me, isn't your fault to start?"

Athrun took a big breath and sighed. "Ok, Look, it's not like I wanted to turned into a kid."

"Oh, sure. Keep Lying. Let's see if heaven's falling and hell's raising, shall we?"

"I'm not lying!! **Dearka** the moron mistook the medicine for the shrinkage pill and gave it to me accidentally." He spoke looking at Cagalli with a stern look.

"…And you want me to believe that?" she questioned.

"Of course, because that's the truth!" He turned to Kira. "Ask Kira, if you don't believe me, but…"Athrun came closer to Cagalli. "I would never lie to you."

Kira whispered, "It's true. It's Dearka's fault."

Feeling a little guilty that she accused him, her rage was still on fire. She said looking away. "…But you still lied to me."

"But if I told you the truth would you have believe me?"

"Of course." Cagalli responded as she looked at him.

"Yah, right." He said as he looked away.

Feeling a little irritation building up in her, Cagalli grabbed Athrun's shirt collar and hollered. "Hey, buddy don't make this more complicated then what it is—" before Cagalli could even say her last words, she shrank. Her facial appearance became softer, her boob size minimized, and her whole figure shrank.

Everyone's eyes widen and mouth gaped. Cagalli felt weird as she saw everyone gape at her. She ran to the washroom mirror and screamed, as she saw herself as…

Running back to Athrun, she grabbed his collar. "What the hell is happening to me!? Why am I a** Teen**—?"

"You shrank. But…the pill you took…is…"

"Is what?"

"…**Different** then mine…" he said with a gulp.

"**WHAT**!? What do you mean **different**? Didn't you make more than one like yours? And what are the ones that are in the bottle that I took?"

"I took me months to make one so it would take me more time to make an extra one. And…those ones in the bottle…are _fail experiments_…"

Cagalli dropped him. With a gaped mouth, she sat on his bed with a lost expression.

Lacus patted her on the shoulder to cheer her up. "Hey, at least you get to be in your teenage years than been Athruns'—"

Athrun interrupted, "Uh, not exactly…"

Kira asked feeling something really bad is coming up. "What do you mean not exactly? …Cagalli…is going to stay a teen till you get her the antidote, right?"

Nervously chuckling, Athrun spoke, glancing at the blond then his friends. "…Cagalli…I mean…if I don't get her the antidote fast…something bad is going to happen…but I'm not sure…yet—"

Grabbing his best friend's collar, Kira screamed, "SO MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!??????"

Athrun covered his ears using his fingers. As Kira finished his tantrums, he said on, "No…well, to my calculations…I don't think she will die…but the pill that she just accidentally took might react over a length of time…but I don't know what…"

"Then hurry up, right now and start making the antidote." Kira demanded.

"It's not that easy…there's calculation need to be made…and I do need to observe the pill as it changes in Cagalli, physically, I mean—OW—what was that for?" Athrun rubbed his head, feeling a slight bump forming on his skull.

A blush creeping on the first level of her skin, Cagalli spoke while holding up her fist, "Touch me and you die."

In defense Athrun reasoned, "Ok, then Lacus, as she is a female of your same kind, will see what changed in you—which that gives me lots of information to make the antidote for you—Now happy, _darling_—Oww—!! Hey!"

"Call me darling again and you will die getting a fist punched through you." Cagalli hollered.

Laughing with mild amusement, Athrun got off the bed, turning around to face her, he said with a smirk, "You're getting **too wild**, Cagalli." Then he slowly shut the door.

"Argh!!!" Bellowed, as she hated him, she threw Kira at him. But Kira ended up hitting the closed door with a loud thump.

Lacus panicked and rushed to him, who was wincing in pain. Cagalli, who was still sitting on the idiot's bed, noticed what she just did to Kira. She got up and walked to her bruised brother and apologized.

"That ass. Argghh! He makes my blood boil!!"

* * *

After calming her boiling vein down, she walked across the room. In her teen form, stopped as she watched him working. As weirdly as it may look, she laughed in her mind. Her boyfriend shrank into a shorty by night and she a full grown-adult shrank into her old teen form. It's just so awkward that maybe someone might ask them if they were siblings instead of dating couples. 

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing." She replied walking into the room. "So, this is your lab." She said looking at him. He nodded and added with a sly smile, "Which you brutally lash out, especially on my door."

Gritting her teeth, she retorted. "Hey, I didn't do anything to this room except the door…and well, I needed to do that, since you locked it. There was no choice..."

Sighing, he looked up from the boiling flasks on the ring stands. "And you couldn't have pick on the lock instead?"

"Hey, I need to find out fast what you and Kira where hiding in here! And there wasn't time…so I kicked your door down." In the last part she said, she fiddled with her fingers. "Sorry, about that. I'll fix it later."

With his tiny hand, he brushed it away in expression. "Nah, don't worry about it. I understand. I will fix it once I turn back."

Cagalli sighed, not of relieve but of the difference between them. "You know, after you left…everything that's so familiar to us is just so weird when we talk…like right now."

Athrun turned his head to face her. "Yah, I know. It's because of this transformation." He took a good look at himself.

"No, because you've been gone too long. It doesn't feel like us anymore. With all the lies and—"

"So…you want to break up."

Cagalli shook her head furiously. "NO, Of course not. What I mean is, you should stop lying to me and tell me everything that happen to you. I mean, we should understand each other if you want this relationship to work." She looked at him, and stifled a laugh. "Starting now. In whatever height you are in."

Athrun laughed as he compared her height to his. "Ok."

Cagalli took a chair from the room and placed it next to him. "Ok, talk then."

"About?" he asked mixing from chemicals together while wondering what they should talk about. "Anything. Uh, like…what you first thought when you came to my room as a kid…" Cagalli said having no idea what she was talking about. Athrun just blinked and blinked. A small devilish smile appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"…I don't know, but something like that—but not that…and get your mind out of the gutter!! I didn't mean it that way!!" Cagalli shouted with her cheeks turning bright red.

Laughing at her red ruby cheeks, which he liked, he said in defense. "Alright, Alright. I get your point." He rubbed his chin. "But, I must say, you looked stunning in that silky satin nightgown. And your figure—OW—!!"

"You're such a pervert!!" If she could turn redder than a tomato's skin, all the tomatoes would be jealous. She stood up from her seat. "Argh!! I must be crazy to talk to you—"

Trying to kill his laughter, little Athrun stopped her. "Ok, sorry! Sorry! Sit, please, sit. No more teasing from me, I promise."

Cagalli eyed him still with her flushed face. "Hmm…I'm not so convinced…"

"Fine. If I tease you one more time, I…will do anything in return for you or you can do anything to me—"

"Anything?" Cagalli grinned. Athrun sweat dropped. "Why are you looking at me like that? Cagalli?"

* * *

_30 minutes passed… Athrun's washroom…_

"Athrun? What happen to you, dude?" Kira asked, wiping the tears from his violet-colored eyes. He couldn't stop laughing that his eyes became watery.

"Shut up. Your sister did this to me!!" The little navy blue haired kid responded while trying to wash off the icky stuff of his face, which was make-up.

"Ahahahah, that sister of mine. Why didn't you run away?"

"I tried but she tied me down on the chair with kitchen cellophane." He retorted. "What the mother—is wrong with this stuff? Why won't it come off?"

"Maybe because it's permanent?" Kira guessed.

Athrun panicked. "NO! This can't be permanent!! How do I show my face to work like this!!??"

"Now, I can't help you in that, buddy." The brunette laughed. "I'll ask Lacus." Kira said patting Athrun on the shoulder, and then he walked out of the washroom still laughing. "It's not funny!!" Athrun shouted. _"Argh…I hate this…I shouldn't have teased her… it got her so mad… hey, how would I know that she would do this to me?"_

"Ow!" He yelped, as he felt a hard poke in the ribs. Athrun opened his eyes and turned to look to his side. Cagalli was standing there with a devious grin. "How's the clean process coming along, Mr. Teaser?"

"Not good." He replied with a sigh. His face was all red from all the scrubbing he did.

"That's good. And maybe that will teach you a lesson on not to tease people, especially me." Cagalli said with a big smile. She crossed her arms below her chest. "Now, did you learn your lesson like a good big boy?"

Athrun chuckled. "Sounds like you're the one who's teasing me. OW!" This time he got whacked behind the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Now what were you saying, Mr. Zala?" His girlfriend asked, rolling up the newspaper tighter, ready for more whacking.

"Ok, ok. Yes, I learned my lesson. Now, _please_ take this darn make-up off my face."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, I said! Hurry up!!"

"But you look so good in it. Maybe you should keep it." Cagalli teased with a smirk.

"Cagalli!! You don't want people laughing at you that you have a boyfriend with make-up on, do you?"

Now that hit Cagalli's senses. She shook her head laughing. "OK, ok. Stop your whining. Come here. Geez, you're such a whiner." She took out a bottle of make-up remover and lots of cotton.

While she was cleaning his face, she looked at him. "You look like a little girl with make-up."

"Gee, thanks. It makes my male ego feel much better." Athrun responded sarcastically and Cagalli just laughed.

"After this you better get working on the antidote." She ordered. Bringing his tiny hands over his head, he saluted, "Yes, ma'am!!"

* * *

That afternoon, Kira had to go back to catch up on work, Lacus brought Cagalli and Athrun back home. Poor Kira came back home really late. 

The next day came and at seven in the morning, there was a scream coming from Cagalli's room. Everyone from their room, came rushing out to see what was wrong. Their eyes widen as they saw a blonde little girl standing in front of her long mirror screaming.

"Oh my god." Lacus gasped covering her mouth. "Cagalli…" Kira and Athrun whispered in shock.

She turned around to face her friends. "Is this a joke?" the little blond girl asked with a panic voice. "Why do I age so quickly?"

"It's the pill…" Athrun said. He looked at Cagalli form. "I assuming that the drug probably aged you by 5 or 10 years as day passed by…"

"So…if that's the calculation, then my sister has a day or two to survive?" Kira asked.

Athrun scratched his head. "…Yah…this is bad…" He looked at Cagalli, who looked pale. He came closer to her and gave her a hug. "Don't be scare. It's okay."

"Athrun…" Cagalli cried. She hugged him back. "I don't want to disappear."

"I know." He let go. Turning to Kira. "Drive me back to the lab. The antidote won't make it self."

"You got it, buddy. Let's go then." Kira nodded.

The guys changed quickly and ate a quick breakfast. They headed towards the door. But something pulled on Athrun's sleeve. It was little Cagalli. "I want to go too."

"But—"

"Let me go with you guys please." Cagalli pleaded.

"Ok."

They quickly went back to Athrun's apartment. Kira dropped them off and drove back to the company. Lacus was worried about Cagalli, so she took a day off for her friend's sake. And for Cagalli not going to work, Lacus called in sick for Cagalli. Luckily Cagalli's boss believed it.

(With Cagalli been too small for her normal clothes, Lacus bought some quick children clothing for her. Guessing that Cagalli would shrink smaller by day, Lacus bought even smaller clothing for her.)

* * *

As night came upon them and Athrun worked endlessly to make the antidote. Cagalli stood beside him for support. They talked with their little kid voices. I'm not saying that it was calm but there was some yelling, chattering and laughter. 

Lacus smiled as she watched them nap in the back seat while she drove them home. _"Poor them…they must be really tired…"_

* * *

The next day came and Cagalli turned into a toddler. Then the day after that she turned into a baby. As Kira kept panicking, Athrun was in a full rust to finish the antidote. Lacus who was holding the blond baby spoke, "Athrun, I'm sorry that you are stressed out, but do you want something to eat?" 

"No. I'm fine. Just take care of Cagalli."

He added looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "I only have twelve more hours to work on the cure before Cagalli disappear entirely."

Lacus slowly nodded. She looked at the baby. "Hopefully you won't disappear Cagalli." The blond baby—who was Cagalli—couldn't even understand what Lacus was saying. She pulled on her hair laughing.

* * *

As the clock hit four in the afternoon, a brunette madly dashed out of his work place scaring everyone in sight. _"Oh god, I beg you. Please don't take my sister away!! …I will do anything in return!!" _Kira prayed as he got in his car. 

He droved quickly to Athrun's apartment, to see his sister if she was still alive, and if she wasn't, how can Kira live with this? Probably he would kill Athrun for misplacing his dangerous experiments or he…well, either way…he would strangle Athrun for making such a dangerous drug.

Finally he reached the floor and went inside to find his girlfriend singing a lullaby to his sister. Kira sighed heavily. "Thank god, she's still alive."

Lacus saw Kira and continued singing. She signaled to the lab. "I think you should check up on Athrun."

"Ok." Kira nodded. He walked in the lab with a cup of coffee and saw his friend madly trying to finish the antidote. There were papers on the table with calculations. "Here." Kira said handing out the cup of coffee to Athrun. "I know you aren't legal but—"

"Screw the law. Give it to me." Athrun said taking the cup from his hand. He took a sip. "Thanks I need it that."

"Eh, your welcome." Kira looked at the test tubes. "Do you want me to help you?"

"If you mean clean up, then no." Athrun looked at Kira. "I did this to Cagalli and I'm terribly sorry for what I have done, so I have to pay for the consequences myself."

"I see. Then, good luck in finishing."

"Thanks."

* * *

As six to seven hours passed and Athrun was still locked up in his lab, Kira and Lacus took care of baby Cagalli. She was so hyper that she tried Lacus and Kira out. "Why won't she just keep still?" Kira asked. 

"It's all in the genes." Lacus replied. "And plus, we are talking about Cagalli."

"You are right." Kira chuckled. He got up from the couch and walked back to the lab. He saw Athrun pour a green gooey liquid into a test tube. In shock, Kira asked while pointing at the test tube, "What the devil is that?"

Athrun turned to face Kira. "If my calculations are right and all the chemicals that I used are correct." He lift up the test tube and said, "this my friend might be Cagalli's cure."

Kira shivered. "Are you sure?"

"Not really but I have to analysis it quickly." Athrun looked at the clock. He had about an hour more before Cagalli truly disappear.

Looking back to his papers he read through them quickly and check through them. Looking at the hanging clock, the time left was running out. Athrun mumbled all the equations and then a sly smile brighten on his tired face.

"So? Is this it?" Kira asked wondering.

Athrun nodded. "This is it." They both ran to Lacus. Kira held the cure, but as he was running to Lacus, he tripped on the rug, sending the tube flying. Athrun who was beside him, tried saving it, but half what it was inside the test tube spill inside Athrun's open mouth and half was still in its container.

"Oh my god, Athrun are you ok?" Lacus asked standing up with Cagalli. She rushed to him. "I think so." Athrun replied wiping the gooey substance off his mouth. "Sorry, I tripped." Kira apologized.

"It's ok. Hopefully what's left over would be enough to safe Cagalli."

Athrun looked at the clock. Five minutes left. "Here give this to Cagalli, quickly." He hand out a test tube that contained half the green gooey liquid-substance. "Ok."

Lacus gave it to the blond baby. The clock hit midnight and all of them loomed over to see if the antidote reacted in Cagalli's body.

"Are you sure it will work, Athrun?" Kira asked in the background.

"I'm positive."

* * *

Chirp. Chirp. 

The rhythm of the birds' chirping outside the window woke Lacus up. She saw next to her was a sleeping Kira. Smiling at the image, Lacus snuggled closer to him. But she soon stopped, as she saw a naked man in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Lacus screamed waking everything in sight. "AAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wh—what's the matter Lacus?" Kira asked rubbing his eyes. He stopped as he saw what Lacus was seeing. Kira immediately covered his girlfriend's eyes. He shouted at the naked man. "For God's sake, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, **ATHRUN!!!!**"

Athrun, who was stretching his muscles, woke up from his daze by the embarrassing screams of his friends. He thought it was all a dream. That it never happen, well, he was wrong, because he's standing right in front of his friends…**naked**…**completely naked**…**not a single cloth on himself**.

"Shit!" Athrun looked down and saw nothing on him. He grabbed a cushion from the sofa to cover his lower parts. "Oppsie. Sorry Lacus…uh, Kira… Uhm…let me go and change." He slowly walked side ways to his room but stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"What's this all ruckus about?" A blond asked as she sleepily walked out of Athrun's bedroom rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was clothed in **only** Athrun's long dress shirt.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called. Did the antidote actually worked? "Is that you?" he asked.

Still in a sleepy mode, Cagalli answered. "Uh, yah."

Forgetting the pillow, Athrun ran to hug her. "Oh my god, I thought that I would lose you forever!!"

"Huh?" Cagalli was in total confusion. She hugged him back, but somehow she could feel his warm skin in her hands. She looked down and blushed. Cagalli pulled away quickly and screamed covering her eyes. "Oh my god, cover yourself!!!!"

Athrun looked down and swore remembering that he was still naked. "Uhm…excuse me." He ran to his room to change.

* * *

All four of them sat in the dinning room, both Lacus and Cagalli were flushed, Kira was pissed and Athrun was well, beaten up. Kira coughed. "Well, I guess the antidote worked on both of you." 

"I guess." Cagalli, who changed into Athrun's spare clothes mumbled.

Athrun coughed. "I'm sorry for flashing at you girls…and Kira…I didn't know…"

"It's ok." Lacus said. "Don't do that again, do you hear me?" Kira said sternly.

"Don't worry. I won't." Athrun responded.

"Yah, you better _not…_" Cagalli mumbled trying to hide her flushed face.

Athrun tried to meet her gaze but Cagalli averted her eyes to somewhere else. "How did you end up in my room?" He asked wondering. "Yah, I was wondering that too." Kira said. "Yah, me too." Lacus said.

"Uhmm…I'm not exactly sure, but I remember yesterday, I was sleeping on the sofa. Then I felt sort of cold so I went to search for blankets, and then I end up in your bed." She pointed at Athrun.

"_And she couldn't have ask me to join her?" _Athrun thought. He brushed it away. "I see." He said.

"Well, anyways, all I can say is that I'm happy that this whole crazy thing that happen to us is finally over!!" Kira said in excitement. "Yah, totally." Everyone agreed.

* * *

_Some-what weeks later…in the park…_

"I'm glad that we're back to normal." Athrun said to the blond beside him. They walked through the park nearby hands in hands. It was peaceful. "Yah…"

"And I still can't believe that you didn't even ask me to join you that night." Athrun muttered. Cagalli jerked her head from his shoulder. "Hm? What?"

"Uh, nothing." He sighed. As they walked in a slow pace, a small gush of wind blew at them and Cagalli whispered, "**I did**. But you wouldn't move."

Did he hear that right? She did ask him? Athrun slowly turned to Cagalli, "You did?"

"Did what?" Cagalli asked pretending not to know. Athrun said, "You said you did ask me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cagalli blushed and found the ground interesting. "Hey, let's go for a run." She suggested. Letting go of his hand, she ran away quickly.

"You little liar. I know you did." Athrun smirked, running right behind her.

* * *

The End 

**(A/N: Oh Lordy…this is it. This is the end for this story…Thank you for reading My Mini Athrun!!! And if you didn't read it or just forgot it...that is, my new fic is going to be up soon!! It's called… "Living with a Sneaky devil") **

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga (with love)  
_**


End file.
